Journey through the Spirit World (Working Title)
by FirstEd
Summary: Korra and Asami vacation in the Spirit World. There are wonders to behold, adventures to be had, and uncertain feelings blooming into a new relationship. Deals with the development of the Korrasami relationship and self-acceptance.
1. Chapter 1

**LEGEND OF KORRA DOJINSHI SCRIPT**  
>Journey through the Spirit World<p>

By FirstEdition

**PREFACE**

This is my first story that I've posted to . It's also one of the first fan-fics that I've ever written. I'm an artist and I'm using this story as the backbone for a fan comic (also called Dojinshi), which I've already started on.

It's my hope that the feedback of readers here will help me refine the story into something passingly good. So, please, I invite you to point out all the little places where the story has got a little out of hand. Something not make sense? Somebody's attitude or action out of place? Let me know. Sometimes I get so close to the project that I'm working on that it becomes difficult for me to pull back and realize that a chosen course of action is either unlikely or out of character, and it helps when readers, like you, give me feedback.

And now, I invite you sit back and enjoy this story, set after Kuvira's defeat in Republic City, about a week after Asami and Korra have ventured into the Spirit World.

**CHAPTER 1**

OPENING  
>Scenery of the Spirit Wild... Places that we will see, or that have been seen.<p>

The great plateau and the Tree of Time.

The deep umbral forests and their glowing pools.

The rolling countryside with floating rocks and eternal streams.

Enter KORRA. Flying onto the screen on the back of a large, floating spirit, soaring over the vista.

The wind is in her hair. Her eyes sparkling as she takes in the sight of the world from above. Breathing in the air and letting everything go as she soars above the spirit world on the back of a large sky-eel.

She is happy.

The moment of freedom and excitement cools and Korra finally glances around her, as if looking for something.

She looks behind her, smiling as she speaks.

"Asami? Hey! You still with me?"

Enter ASAMI. Flying into the frame in front of Korra, riding atop another, serpentine sky-eel, it's tendrils fanning out in the wind, looking like a bizarre curled Chinese Dragon.

"Am I with you!?" Asami grins, holding the antennae of the sky-eel like reigns.

Korra looks at her, smiling widely.

"With you?! You mean... am I LEAVING you in the DUST!"

She tugs on the antennae of the sky-eel and it twirls, twists and ROCKETS downward.

"WoooooooOOHoooo!"

Korra grins fiendishly and flattens herself to her eel and shoots after her!

"Oh, you're not getting aaaWWAAAAYYYY!" Korra cries. Her sky-eel circling down, diving after Asami.

Asami daringly heads STRAIGHT for the ground, pulling up at the last second, the eel's belly skimming the blades of the grass in the spirit meadow. The land and hills rushing by at an incredible rate as she flies like the wind!

"You can't catch me!" calls Asami.

"We'll see about that!" Korra shouts back.

Asami veers off, heading towards the base of a curved escarpment. Korra feels her muscles tense as they shoot forward, exhilaratingly fast. The fast speed and hard stones a dangerous mixture of fun and adrenaline.

But as Asami reaches the rocks, she TURNS the sky eel on its side and uses the curvature of the escarpment to BANK STEEPLY! Whipping through the turn!

"Yaaaaaahhhhh!"

She ROCKETS back outwards towards the plains, soaring along a river to a waterfall and a ravine.

"Ha-haaaaah!" She cries.

Korra grins, feeling competitive, pushing herself, wanting to catch Asami. She bears down on the hard turn and flies after Asami, out over the waterfall.

"See I caught up!" says Korra as her sky-eel draws closer to Asami's.

She looks over Asami, a full, fun, devious smile on her face.

"That's what YOU think!" Asami grins, and then turns the sky-eel DOWNWARD, plummeting into the ravine!

The waterfall rushing nearby stops moving in the near-free fall, droplets of water seemingly floating in mid air. Asami brushes them with a free hand before once again making a break-neck turn at the base of the waterfall and sailing off along the surface of the water.

"Wuuuaaahhh—hahaha!" squeals Asami.

"You're not getting away!" shouts Korra.

Asami dodges the outcropping of rocks, the sky-eel twirling freely as Korra pursues her. Catching up to her. The race through the waterfalls and the rocks turning into a series of twirls an arcs. The dancing of the sky-eels as they pirouette and spin. One taking the lead and then the other. Laugher and fun.

The heart-pounding chase, turning into a magnificent dance. Balance and understanding. Reading each other and responding accordingly.

"Korra!" shouts Asami. "This is AMAZING!"

Korra smiles at her.

The sky-eels begin to slow down somewhat as they reach the mouth of the ravine. A wide, sweeping grassland before them. The tendrils of the sky-eels droop. They're tired.

Korra takes the moment to pull her sky-eel up alongside Asami, who looks red in the face. Her hair windblown. Asami still feels her heart pounding in her chest. The air in her lungs. She sees Korra and can do nothing but smile.

Asami giggles. Korra laughs.

MOMENTS LATER  
>Asami and Korra have dismounted. Asami is holding onto the soft, long antennae of her sky-eel smiling at it.<p>

"Thank you, spirits," says Korra. "We're sorry we pushed you so hard."

Asami's sky-eel wraps a tendril around her in a little hug.

"It was our honor to dance with you, Avatar."

The pair disappears into the sky, slowly heading back up towards the clouds. No sooner have they floated away than Asami turns towars Korra, jumping in excitement!"

"That. Was... awesome!" begins Asami. "I mean... I've flown in a plane, but it was NOTHING like that."

Korra grins widely at her, happy to listen.

"It's like... the machine has to fight for it. One little thing wrong and it can all come crashing down. Literally! But on those things it... felt like I WAS the wind. Like I was part of the sky..." she says, waving her hand above her.

Asami blushes in realization.

"Sounds corny, I bet."

"No, it doesn't," Korra smiles encouragingly.

"Oh... well, I'm sure you knew all about that from air-bending with your glider," Asami says, trying to pass it off.

"No! ... well... yeah kind of, but it's different. Like you said, you have to kind of work to make it happen. This..." Korra pauses, looking up at the sky for a moment before looking at Asami "was really fun."

Asami smiles at her.

"Seeing you up there made me think of the first time I flew..."

Korra trails off. She shrugs. Asami looks at her, puzzled. Korra kneels down and slings her pack on, but Asami comes up to her and nudges her.

"Hey..."

"What?" squawks Korra.

"You were going to say something. What was it?"

"Oh... just that the circumstances around my first time flying were... mixed. But I'm glad I was able to be here with you for this."

"I'm glad to be here too, Korra."

Korra walks over to Asami and they lift their packs, ready to move on.

"So, what would you like to do now?" says Korra.

Asami smiles at her.

"I don't know."

"Well, how about we go for a walk?"

"Where to?"

Korra makes a noise that kind of sounds like "I dunno..."

Asami nods and giggles at her.

"Sounds great. I've always wanted to go there."

The two begin to head down the hill towards what looks to be a forest of spirit trees. They can see the woodland spirits moving about, looking out at them.

Korra sees at Asami's free hand as they walk.

Asami pulls it away. Shyly wringing her hand. Grinning nervously.

There's some awkwardness. But Korra powers through it. She snaps Asami's hand in hers and they walk along, just as they were before but... more relaxed. More connected.

They reach the edge of the trees. A few nut and grass spirits are standing by a clump of roots, looking at the two young women as they walk.

The way they watch, and say nothing, seems curious. Korra waves to them.

"Hi there."

They wave back.

She looks around as they enter the shade of the forest, their eyes adjusting to the shade of the umbral leaves and glowing fruits and twisting trunks.

Shambling slowly out before them is a Wood spirit. It bows slightly and Korra and Asami respectfully bow their heads.

"I am Mozukai, spirit of Wood. Who are you and what are you doing in these woods?"

"I am the Avatar. My name is Korra and this is my friend, Asami."

"It's nice to meet you," nods Asami.

Mozukai lowers his head, looking at their clasped hands.

"Friend, you say?"

There's a slight pause, and it makes Korra and Asami _very_ self-conscious. They both break the hand-hold and try to ignore how the words make it seem.

"Well..." Mozukai continues. "The Avatar and her friend are welcome in these woods. We've seen a few of you wandering humans recently," he says, looking towards Asami, "but if you're with the Avatar, you may enter."

Mozukai bows.

"Wait," says Korra, who glances at Asami and then back. "There are humans in these woods?"

"No," says Mozukai. "But a few of them have come through. Some were respectful, and made us feel trusting. Others were not, and have broken that trust."

"But..." interjects Asami, "those were just different people. No two humans are alike."

"That may be true," says Mozukai, "but it is hard for us to tell the difference. But, since you are traveling with the Avatar... I'm sure you are different. We will remember you, I'm sure."

"Thank you, Mozukai," says Korra.

Bows all around.

Mozukai returns to the woods.

TRAVELING ONWARD  
>As they travel along, they see the wonder and mystery of the spirit forest. The little sprites, the wood spirits, kodomos and others, shyly peeking out at the two. It's beautiful and serene, but the connection the two had previously on their walk is somewhat lost.<p>

A huge knotted root blocks their path. A pair of enormous willows grow on either side. Together, they climb up. Korra arriving first at the top, which overlooks a beautiful, shaded forest pool. Asami struggles to find a handhold for the last leg of the climb, but Korra turns and stoops down to help her.

"Here, take my hand."

Their hands clasp.

Korra pulls on her a LITTLE too hard and Asami comes upward and bumps into her. Korra catches her and steadies her.

"Woah, careful," says Korra. Korra grins.

Asami feels something. She tries not to blush, but there's SOMETHING about being THIS close to Korra that she... really likes. She smiles but looks away. Korra smiles.

"Wow..." says Asami, her eyes going wide as she looks out over the nearly transparent pool. "It's beautiful..."

Korra's eyes linger on Asami for a second longer before looking out at the pool.

"Yeah..." she sighs, smiling. "It is."

THAT NIGHT  
>They've made a small campfire near the edge of the pool. They've given thanks to the spirits and ate their dinner. Korra is just, looking out at the pool, her mind wandering.<p>

Asami is looking out at the pool too, but... occasionally... she sneaks a glance at Korra. Then looks back at the pool... sneaks a glance at Korra... back at the pool... her head droops. She sneaks a peek and—BUSTED.

Korra is looking right at her.

"What is it?" Korra starts feeling self-conscious. "What, have I got something on my face?" She blushes.

Asami is startled. "N-no...! I... ugh..." she huffs, flustered.

"What's wrong?" Korra, says, turning to sit facing her.

Asami tries to recover, but clenches her eyes shut. Things are WEIRD suddenly, and all awkward and unfamiliar.

Asami gets to her feet.

"I... I'm going to go for a little walk..." says Asami.

"Huh?" Korra says, confused. "Is... everything okay?"

Asami just can't bring herself to look at Korra. She's desperate to hide the red in her face. " I just... I feel like I need to take a walk."

Korra looks at her, giving an awkward little smile. "Okay... Where are we going?" beams Korra, rising to her feet.

"I..." she sighs, "I mean, by myself," she says, looking at Korra and feeling guilty.

Korra's brows furrow. "Okay...?"

"Look, it's nothing against you... _at all_... okay?" says Asami, flustered. "I... I just want to—"

"Asami! Relax!" Says Korra, who comes over.

"I understand!"

She smiles and takes Asami's hands in her own. Asami ducks her head, her cheeks glowing red.

"We're friends. But I understand that sometimes people need space and time alone. Trust me, I understand. So if you want to go for a walk, that's okay."

Asami looks up at her. She smiles, relieved by Korra's even keel.

"I'll be right here if you need anything. If you get lost, just look for the smoke spirit above our campfire."

Asami nods. "Thanks Korra." They hug. But when they part there's this moment of awkward tension from Asami. But then she's gone.

Korra's brows furrow a bit as she leaves. Wondering. She thinks about why Asami needs the alone time but... figures it has something to do with Asami's dad... Certainly things between her and Asami have felt... different but... well... Korra doesn't want to jump to any conclusions.

She sits down at the fire and leans back to relax.

OUT ON HER WALK  
>The spirit forest by night is even more spectacular than before. Little glowing, flying spirits dance through the boughs of the trees. Small white mushrooms, nearly invisible by day, now softly glow with a blue light. Slithering, bioluminescent spirits float from the trees out and about. And the reflection of the moon on the leaves bathes the canopy of the forest in silver.<p>

Asami's head is bowed. Despite the beauty of it all, she is blind to it, for she is troubled.

"_What_ is going on with you, Asami?" she asks herself in a harsh whisper.

"You heard Korra..." she grumbles, continuing, "...we're _friends_. We've _been_ friends. And I _want_ to be friends..."

She grips her head, clenching her eyes shut for a moment.

"Then why does it suddenly feel like... you want to be _more than_ friends? Augghh... what's _wrong_ with you, Asami?"

She kicks a rock.

The little spirit bounces along the dirt and smacks into a tree, squeaking.

"Oh! I am SO SORRY!" begs Asami, who kneels down looking at the little, dizzy rock spirit, who looks, if anything, like it's been woken up rather suddenly.

She picks up the pebble and finds and nice soft patch of earth.

"Here you go... I'm sorry..."

The spirit hums happily and drifts back to sleep. Asami smiles at it and then bows her head again, sighing in frustration.

"I just... don't know what to think. I just... I DON'T want to mess this up. This whole trip has been incredible..."

Asami strokes the little rock with her fingertips and looks up and around. Now seeing the dark beauty of the night forest for what it is.

"What am I going to do...?" she says in a soft, lost voice. "I've never felt this way about Korra before. But... somehow..." she closes her eyes, "...it feels SO right."

A pause.

She then gets up and returns to the camp.

AT THE CAMP  
>Asami comes back to camp to see Korra, smiling with a flock of the glowing spirits playing around her. She looks beautiful, like she's sparkling, surrounded by all these stars. Smiling and playing with them. Talking to them.<p>

"And what's YOUR little name...?" Korra says in a funny voice. "Zayan! Aren't you just an ADORABLE little spi—Oh, hey Asami!" she smiles.

"Feel better?" asks Korra, waving her hand so the little wisps twirl around Asami.

They smile.

"Yeah," says Asami, who pauses to look at Korra. "I do."

She lies down and curls up by the campfire. Across from her Korra is waving goodbye to the twinkling spirits. She then looks over at Asami. Asami looks at her.

"Good night, Korra."

Korra rolls over and curls up, still looking at her. Their eyes meet as the red hot embers smoulders nearby.

"Good night, Asami."

Then they sleep. Peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**LEGEND OF KORRA DOJINSHI SCRIPT**  
>Journey through the Spirit World<p>

By FirstEdition

**CHAPTER 2**

THE FOLLOWING DAY  
>Korra BURSTS into the frame, delivering a powerful jumping, back-spin kick, unleashing a gout of flame!<p>

A HUGE spirit with a trapezoidal head and four arms darts backwards before surging towards her, SLAMMING its arms down towards her. Reflexively, she MASHES her fists together and a slab of earth BASHES up against them. She grits her teeth as she focuses on the enraged spirit.

"Nnnghh...! I... Need you to CALM DOWN!" She shouts.

She STOMPS suddenly and the earth BEHIND the spirit rockets upwards, tossing it over her. It hits the ground and quickly recovers. A nearby group of odd-looking spirits cower in a strange spirit hut.

"You've got NO business going around picking on these other spirits!"

The thing hisses at her, swaying this way and that, it's angered eyes narrowed into wicked slits.

"But they STOLE MY TWISHUN!" the spirit says, raising its four arms menacingly. "I will FIND my Twishun... even if it means going through YOU..."

Asami stands behind Korra. Her electrified gauntlet at the ready.

"Come on, Korra, we can take him."

Korra replies, but doesn't look over her shoulder.

"That's alright, Asami. Just let _me_ handle this."

Asami's eyes turn downcast and Korra misses the look of hurt that her words have caused.

She focuses to her opponent.

"How do you know that _these_ spirits have your... your... uh... tw-"

"TWISHUN!" it roars!

"Right! Twishun! How do you know they have it?"

"I've already told him!" says one of the cowering spirits. "Nobody has seen his Twishun here, but he won't listen!"

Korra turns and looks at the spirit. It hisses and lowers its stance.

"I know..." it says, pausing as it thinks of _how_ it knows, "I know... because YOU are helping to HIDE IT!"

It LEAPS forward! Korra stamps the ground in a forward lunge, but is too far away for it to do any good as the beast FLIES down towards her! But then, she pushes up, off the ground, in an EARTH UPPERCUT the sends the spirit FLYING once again.

She turns around, and tries to Earth-bend it in place, but it's too quick. It slithers like lightning, this time coming in low to the ground, dodging the various bits of Earthbending that Korra use before slashing at her!

She raises a slab of earth JUST in time. It's smashed to pieces and she's sent sailing.

"Korra!" cries Asami.

"I'm fine...!" she grunts, getting to her feet, more determined than ever to hold this spirit down.

It slithers at her again, but Korra waves her arms in wide circles, and catches the spirit in a sudden updraft of Air-bending.

She follows it up into the air, delivering a powerful Air-summersault kick which sends the spirit sprawling.

It manages to recover, looking around at the scene. Korra and the villager spirits dead ahead, but... Asami, all by herself... off to the side.

"YOU!" It exclaims! "Tell me where my TWISHUN IS!"

It SURGES forward, catching Korra and Asami by surprise at its rapid change of target.

In an instant, Asami narrows her eyes, the electrified gauntlet humming with power. She focuses, ready to fight... WHEN KORRA COMES FLYING IN! SMASHING into the head of the spirit with a flying side-kick!

The thing is send tumbling to the ground and Korra quickly wraps it up with Earthbending.

Asami glares at it, then at Korra.

"I'm not defenseless, you know!"

Korra looks shocked and hurt.

"Sorry... "

"No..." sighs Asami. She lets go of her anger and smiles at Korra. "You were just trying to protect me..."

Korra smiles. "Actually, when it came after you it gave me the perfect opportunity."

"See?" says Asami, putting her gauntlet away. "We make a good _team_."

The spirit villagers begin to waddle out of their hiding place and gather in the dirt path that leads into the woods.

Korra walks over to the trapped spirit. As it comes to it begins thrashing, but the Earth is too dense and too stubborn to move.

"Are you going to calm down or do you want me... US!" she corrects, glancing over at Asami (who smiles and approaches), "to knock you around some more?"

It seethes and hisses, twisting and contorting in an effort to escape.

"Yooouuu! You have my Twishun! You THIEF! Now you'll take it from me forever... and it will be GOOOONNNNEEE...! Auuuaahhh... Wuahh—" and the spirit begins to sob.

"There there," says Korra, getting closer. "Just try and relax and take it easy. Breathe. ...or... glow. Or whatever it is spirits do to relax. Just...! Listen, I can't even start to help you if you won't talk to me! What... or _who_ is your Twishun?"

The villager spirits walk up near Asami. She's much taller than they are.

"Twishun... it's the little red leaf-spirit who covers my head. I'm just... I'm NOT the same without it. I KNOW that Twishun was stolen... somebody ELSE wanted to wear Twishun on THEIR head!"

"That's not true," chirps one of the villager spirits. "None of us are wearing a red leaf-spirit on our heads."

The spirit gestures to the rest of the assembled. No... there's just a big group shot of a bunch of odd looking creatures an—wait... ONE of them has a _red leaf_ on his head!

"Is that...?" says Korra.

"It looks like..." says Asami.

"Twishun!" exclaims the spirit, who begins trying to wriggle free once more.

The bug-eyed spirit wearing Twishun looks around, as if playing at innocence. "What?"

"Huh..." says one of the village spirits, "I guess that IS a red leaf-spirit...!"

A pause as Korra and Asami tower over the bug-eyed thief. Then...

SHOOOOMMM!

OFF it goes! Running as fast as its feet will take it. The legs working hard. Rapidly looping over and over, like the wheels of a car. ROCKETING through the... landscape... except...

Korra has picked it up off the ground using Waterbending. It's not going anywhere.

The thief spirit sighs.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER  
>The ferocious bestial spirit, now with a little red leaf, dozing on its forehead, looks noticeably cuter. It's slitted eyes now arched in happiness. It bows before Korra.<p>

"Sorry for fighting, Avatar," it turns to Asami, "and sorry to her friend," and then turns to the village spirits. "And sorry to the village spirits. I angry that Twishun was stolen. I out of balance without my Twishun."

"You're welcome, spirit. Bringing balance is kind of my thing."

"Yes, thank you, Avatar!" chirps a village spirit who hugs Korra's leg. "Now that we know about the trickster spirit, we'll keep him away from our new friend."

They smile.

Korra smiles at them, and Asami smiles at Korra.

JUST DOWN THE ROAD  
>"I'm glad you were able to help them," says Asami.<p>

"Thanks," smiles Korra.

They walk.

"You know..." says Korra, as they plod down the path. "I didn't mean to make it seem like you were defenseless back there."

Asami smiles at her, half-heartedly.

"Yeah, I know. I just... don't want you to feel like I'm some little girl who needs protecting."

Korra smiles at her and laughs.

"Asami, I don't feel that way about you at all. I just... spirits can be tricky, you know? Sometimes... you can learn a lot by just watching. I think that's what I was trying to say."

Asami regards her. "I'm really impressed with you, Korra."

"What?" Korra blushes.

"The old you I think would've _loved_ a chance at fighting. But instead... you opted for a different path."

Korra, still blushing, smiles at her.

"You think?"

Asami nods. They walk along.

"You know," laughs Asami, "it kind of stinks that you had to work in the middle of your vacation."

"Well..." muses Korra, "maybe we should do something to make up for it."

"What did you have in mind?"

NEAR A SLOW MOVING RIVER  
>A slow moving river in the spirit world. Clouds high overhead. A view of the ravine from the previous day in the distance...<p>

Korra splashes into the river. Dressed appropriately for swimming, she dives down, moving through the water.. Swimming gracefully as it envelops her. Calmly able to move about, looking totally in her element. She surfaces and looks around. The sky. The waterfall in the ravine. The floating sky-rocks. Everything just so tranquil and breathtaking.

Her head turns and there, on a rock in the middle of the river, lounges Asami, who looks at her and smiles.

"This is SO perfect..." Korra says, swimming over and wading up to her waist.

"Mmmmhhh..." hums Asami, reclining. Also dressed for swimming, Asami looks more like a beach-girl out for a session of tanning, relaxed and just enjoying herself.

"Now THIS is a vacation," says Asami.

A pause.

There's a small gurgling noise. Then recognition on Asami's face!

"Korra! Don't you d-!"

SPLOOSH!

It's too late! Korra is already giggling and jumping back into the water as Asami is left there, drenched by Korra's waterbending!

"Oh, I-! I should've...!" She glares over at Korra, but she can't stay angry with Korra's infectious laughter in her ears.

"Oh, you're gonna' get it!"

She grins wickely and DIVES in after Korra.

"What? You think you can do something about it?" Korra laughs.

Asami swims over and is making ready to splash Korra just as a wave is waterbent at her and she WOOSHES away.

"Hey! No fair!" Asami says, splashing the water.

"Alright, alright!" laughs Korra. "No waterbending."

She's up and then dives and the two chase, Korra heading for the shore with their stuff. She's followed quickly by Asami who manages to catch up with her in the shallows, wrapping her around the waist and then tugging her back.

The moves are playful, and Korra is tossed back into the water before Asami pounces her!

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry-I'm sorry!" laughs Korra.

"That's _right_," Asami says smugly. "And don't you forget i—"

SPLOOOSH!

"KORRRRRRAAAA!"

NEAR DUSK  
>The two are seated by the side of the river. Steam rising gently from the water. Korra and Asami recline in an impromptu hot-spring, aided by Korra's firebending.<p>

"Mmmmhhh... firebending hotspring..." grins Asami.

Korra leans back and closes her eyes. She exhales and a small puff of fire comes from her lips.

"Mmmmhhh... just the right temperature," Korra sighs.

Asami playfully splashes Korra, who just smirks tiredly.

"Mmmhh... okay... I deserved that," Korra admits.

"You're darn right you did." Asami smirks.

Both look calm. Relaxed. Balanced.

"Well... what do you think?" says Korra.

"About what?"

"About our trip."

"I think... it could continue indefinitely..."

Korra giggles. She lifts her head and looks over at Asami. The sight of her in the warm water. How relaxed and beautiful she is.

"The Spirit World is... so much more than I ever thought it would be," says Asami.

They look skyward. The dancing sky spirits shifting in hues and the stars beginning to shimmer in the beyond. Sky-eels lazily floating in the breeze and many other spirits, all dipped in gold by the setting sun.

"Everything is so... incredible and... different but... this this really amazing way."

"Huh."

Asami looks over at Korra, who is reclined again, with her eyes closed.

"What?"

"Oh just... well... I've always thought that about YOU."

Asami tries not to blush.

"You... have?"

"Oh, totally. Let's see..." Korra opens her eyes and begins to go over the list.

"Expert Sato-mobile driver. Pilot. Head of Future Industries. Incredible businesswoman. Master of self-defense. I... I mean you even designed those humming-bird machines! Those... those! Those are about as amazing as anything you could see here."

Asami had been blushing at the words. The praise filling her. Giving her hope and igniting her feelings. But when Korra turns to look at her, her expression has changed.

Korra sits up, looking concerned.

"What's wrong?"

Asami remains motionless.

Korra pauses, thinking.

"It's your Dad."

She gives Asami a plaintive look.

"I'm so sorry, Asami... I... I shouldn't ha—"

"No..." says Asami, fighting the tears.

Korra moves over towards her.

"Come on..."

"I just..." she pauses, looking up at Korra with those big eyes of hers.

"Since we came here... I... I guess... Oh, Korra, I don't know..." she whimpers.

"Asami..." coos Korra. "I'm sorry... I know it must still be painful..."

"I just... I miss him... so much." She hides her face. "There are things about him... that I hate... and that I'll never like or understand but... I loved him Korra and... and now he's gone... and I'm all alone... A-and I... I've just been trying not to think about it...!"

"Asami... you're not alone..." says Korra, now beside her.

"I must be so awful... my father dies and... and I'm out on vacation..."

"Asami... don't think that way," says Korra, putting an arm on her.

"We'd been having such a good time together I was able to forget but... I... I can't believe I forgot..."

She turns her back on Korra, curling up. Grief now mixing up with guilt. The scene replaying in her mind. The crampt interior of the hummingbird... her father speaking to her... then suddenly the rush of air as the back canopy blows off... and the sensation of being PULLED backwards as she watches the MASSIVE metal hand CRUSHES the hummingbird...

She feels herself falling, in pain... and then someone's arms are around her, and the pain subsides.

Korra is holding her. Her arms wrapping around Asami from behind.

"Asami..." she says softly.

"Korra..."

Asami jerks. She squeezes tightly into a ball. She makes an awful noise of pain and sadness, choked by tears. "I can't believe he's GONE!"

She puts her head to Korra's chest... and the sobbing begins.

AFTER DARK  
>The two sit by the campfire. Korra brings Asami a bit of cooked yam on a stick. She sits down next to her and smiles. Asami smiles back, but... more tiredly.<p>

"You know... even after all that happened with the Equalists," says Korra, "I'll always remember your Dad as a hero. I think... he may have single-handedly turned the tide against Kuvira. If it wasn't for him..." Korra trails off and looks at her.

Asami nods bittersweetly, taking her yam, but not feeling very hungry.

"M-maybe..." Asami says quietly. "I'm just thankful that we reconciled before he... before he left."

Korra gives her an encouraging smile. She sits down next to her. They nibble on the yams.

"You know..." says Korra with a mouthful of yam. "I'll ALSO remember him as the man who sponsored the Fire Ferrets."

Asami giggles softly.

"Back in the good old days, right?" Asami says.

Korra laughs and sighs. "Yeah, right... You mean, back when I was reckless and naïve?"

Asami rolls her eyes.

"Back when you were fresh off the South Pole. Little girl in the big city. But I think you were really amazing back then. I mean... I liked you back then."

Then it hits Asami as to what she's just said. Her eyes go wide. She glances nervously over at Korra. Who is ALSO looking over at her with these WIDE eyes.

"I... I mean not... LIKE like... I mean... when I... when I SAW how you were brave and... fearless and... wanting to make a difference... It... eugh..." awkwardness, "... well, it was inspiring."

Korra laughs it off. "Mmmh. Well, we've grown a lot since then. A lot has changed."

Asami nods at her. They smile.

Their meal finished, Asami begins to curl up to go to sleep. She bites her lip nervously and raises her head to look over at Korra, who is similarly bedding down.

"Korra...?" she asks in a near whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Do... could you... sleep next to me...?" Asami asks nervously. She glances at Korra and adds "I just... it... I... feel better when you're close to me," she says, tucking her head away, afraid of what the answer might be.

She hears a soft noise, and then _feels_ Korra settling in behind her.

"I'll be right here, okay?" says Korra softly.

The tension and worry melts from Asami's face. She feels Korra's body laying against her. Korra puts an arm over her... and everything is right with the world. Peacefully, perfectly, Asami falls to sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

LEGEND OF KORRA DOJINSHI SCRIPT  
>Journey through the Spirit World<p>

By FirstEdition

CHAPTER 03

THE NEXT MORNING  
>The next morning, the two are packing up their camp, stretching and looking around.<p>

Korra slings her pack over her shoulder and looks at Asami, who looks happy.

"What do you want to do today, Asami? You know," says Korra, looking out over the water, "we could stay here for another day."

Asami looks out at the river, thinking about it.

"Mmmh... maybe. But... this has been great for relaxing? But... I kind of want to DO something today. Something amazing! Something... I've never done before." She looks over at Korra, smiling, hoping she knows what she means. "Can you think of anything like that?"

Korra puts her fingers to her chin, thinking.

"Hmm... something... amazing..."

A wry smirk spreads across her face.

"Yeah... you know? I think I have an idea! C'mon!"

They head off.

LATER THAT MORNING  
>A tall, sheer cliff face stands like a monolith, jutting out of a sea of clouds, which goes off into the horizon. The forest and the lands of the Spirit World just... stopping and giving way to this sweeping vista of soft, volumous clouds.<p>

"Okay, so... this is the horizon, where the land meets the sky," says Korra.

Asami nods and looks out at it. But Korra steps towards the edge of the cliff face.

"Isn't it... a little dangerous to be out here?"

Korra smiles and shrugs. "I guess that depends."

Korra walks dangerously out to the edge of the cliffs. The spirit world peeling away underneath her feet to the sea of clouds. A few bits of earth dislodge and drop, silently, into the expanse.

Asami's hands twist with nervousness.

"Korra, do you really think that's a good idea? I mean... you don't have your glider..."

Korra turns around and looks at her. The backs of her heels are on the edge of the cliff. She stretches out her arms and closes her eyes, leaning her head back, filling her lungs with the clean air and feeling the soft wind on her hair.

"Korra... I'm not really comfortabl—K-KORRA!"

But she's already LEANED BACKWARDS and is PLUMMETING DOWN THE CLIFF!

Asami dashes forward, kneeling to grip the land as she watches Korra falling down into the sea of clouds. Korra's face is relaxed, her arms out at each side.

"KORRA!" Asami cries!

She FALLS into the sea of clouds, which bend, enveloping her, and then... after prolonged, soften landing... rebound, ROCKETING Korra back up the cliff! The clouds acting like an enormous, soft, _trampoline_!

"Yeeeaaahhh—hhhHoooo!"

Korra's flying back up the side of the cliff, soaring up the side of the rock and back up towards Asami, who is completely dumbfounded!

"K-Korra...!?"

"AaaaaaasssssaaaaAAAAMMMMIII!" She calls as she's flying closer and closer, finally landing by crashing into Asami, who barely has the sense to catch her!

They tumble in each other's arms. Korra's infectious laughter melting Asami's frayed nerves.

"Korra...! W-what... what were yo—"

"Relax, Asami, I'm okay," she says, leaning back from atop her.

"Y-you... th-that... that was... W-why didn't you TELL ME what you were DOING?!" Asami fumes.

"What? And ruin the surprise!?"

Korra gets to her feet and offers a hand to help Asami up.

"Nngghh..." Asami grumbles, taking Korra's hand, and is pulled up. She frowns, bitter at Korra for giving her such a scare.

"Come on..." prompts Korra, "the best part is yet to come!"

"Uh... NO, Korra. There isn't going to be a 'best part' if it's anything like THAT." Asami says, crossing her arms.

"Oh yes there is..." grins Korra. She circles around Asami and puts her hands on her shoulders.

"Because YOU'RE going NEXT!"

Asami's eyes go WIDE and she WHIRLS around.

"Y-you can't be SERIOUS!"

"Why not?" giggles Korra, still grinning widely at Asami.

"B-because... I'm... I'm NOT the Avatar! I'm not an Airbender! I'll just... SPLAT!"

"I didn't airbend, Asami. And it doesn't make a difference that I'm the Avatar. Listen..." she says, turning Asami around and putting an arm around her shoulder so they both face the cliff.

"This is where the land meets the sky, right? But... I can't fly... and neither can you! Meaning that our natural place is here... on the land. So... that's where the sky will return us."

Asami gives her a worried, skeptical look.

"Yeah... That's what I mean when I say SPLAT!"

Korra laughs and walks her forward a bit towards the edge.

"Look, think of it like... jumping okay? Only... down there," she says, pointing at the sea of clouds, "is the TOP of where you jump."

"K-Korra..." breathes Asami, full of doubt, "I... I don't know if I can do this..." she says, ducking her head.

"Asami," says Korra, who puts her hands on Asami's arms, "I KNOW you can. You're and incredible, strong, amazing person. You can do anything."

Asami smiles at her, touched at how highly Korra regards her.

She slowly detangles herself from Korra and turns to face the huge vista of sky. She breathes deeply and puts her arms out as Korra did.

"You know... it's better if don't go face-fi...!"

BUT she's DROPPING. Asami pitched forward and now SHE is PLUMMETING down the sheer cliff. The rocks rushing by. The wind in her hair as she falls.

Korra dashes to look over at her, her heart suddenly tense. Even after all the words, the WORRY suddenly strikes her.

"A-Asami...?"

In her freefall, she feels herself weightless, she feels the terrifying, exhilarating SPEED with which she falls. She sees the clouds rushing at her. The lingering doubt of Korra's words about going in back-first only adding to the terrifying sensation.

"Nnghh...yyeeeEEEEAAAAHHH!"

She DROPS into the clouds! They envelop her, like falling into a giant ball of cotton, that bows, and turns soft and curls around her, cradles her... and then SHOOTS her back UP THE CLIFF!

"Ooohhh wwoooowww... KooooRRRRRRRRRAAAAAA...!" She screams, full of adrenaline. NEVER having felt so ALIVE!

"ASAMI!" Korra yells back, cheering!

She rockets upward, losing speed as she reaches the top of the cliff, where Korra is there to catch her. She hugs her tight and wraps her up in her arms.

"That was AMAZING!" Shouts Asami! "I—I can't believe that...! Oh, KORRA!" she exclaims, and then PULLS KORRA IN AND KISSES HER ON THE CHEEK!

...

The exuberation is followed by a moment of INTENSE awkwardness. Korra, caught totally off-guard by the gesture, _stares_ at Asami, her lips barely parted. Asami's body clenches up and she quickly looks away, suddenly fearing she's done something dreadfully wrong.

But, Korra smiles, and laughs it off.

Her laughter revives Asami, who smiles back. "I... I can't believe it. Oh, that was SUCH a rush. Mmmh, thank you Korra..." she says, unable to NOT hug Korra who holds her.

"This is JUST what I wanted..."

"You're welcome," she says back.

A pause.

"Want to go again?"

They look at each other...

MOMENTS LATER  
>Korra AND Asami are plummeting down towards the clouds, cheering!<p>

"YEEAAAAHHH!"

LATE IN THE DAY  
>The two are heading back through the woods. Smiling at each other. Still giddy and pumped by their time diving off the horizon.<p>

"See? Wasn't that amazing?" says Korra.

Asami laughs. "You know, I SHOULD still be mad at you for tricking me like that... but I'm not."

"Awwww... come on..." chides Korra. Nudging her as they walk.

Asami smiles at her. "What? I'm agreeing with you. That was incredible. This whole trip has just... been... incredible!"

Korra glances at Asami. "Yeah... it has."

They continue their walk.

The woods are as beautiful as they were the day before, but there is an odd change to it. Not immediately visible at first.

They continue their walk, but eventually, Korra stops, finally noticing what's wrong.

"Huh... that's odd..." says Korra.

Asami perks up. "Huh? What...?"

"I don't see any spirits..." she says.

They look around. It's the same woods that they had walked through the previous day but... there's nothing moving in them. Even the light from the glowing fruit seems to have died down.

Their view of the forest darkens, as though a cloud is passing overhead. But the shadows just seem to keep building.

Asami tenses.

"What's... going on Korra?"

"I don't know."

Korra looks around pensively.

"Do you think we're in danger?"

"...No..." Korra says after a moment. "So long as we don't panic."

She turns and smiles at Asami. "Maybe it's just something is going on nearby and has drawn the other spirits to it?"

Asami nods slowly. "I... guess."

Korra goes over to her.

"Look, we shouldn't become overly fearful just because we don't understand what's going on. Spirits respond badly to negative energy, so we need to keep an open mind."

Asami feels calmed and nods.

"Okay."

"Here, take my hand," says Korra. "We'll just keep walking and see what happens on our way back to the pool."

Asami smiles and nods.

But... as they continue, the forest grows darker. But with none of the wondrous beauty that the woods had during the night. No dancing lights. No glowing little mushrooms. It's shadowed. Dark and ominous.

Korra suddenly looks over her shoulder at Asami.

"Did you just say something?"

Asami looks puzzled. "No...?"

Korra's brows furrow. "Hmmm."

They continue on. But after a moment, we hear something. A whisper. Inaudible.

Korra stops on the spot.

"I heard it too," says Asami, reaching for her electrified gauntlet.

Korra looks over at her. "Asami, relax. Don't feed the spirits your negative energy or fear."

Asami clutches her gauntlet, feeling safe behind it. "I'm NOT afraid I'm just... READY."

Korra turns to look at her. "No. I mean... don't let your negative expectations overtake you, Asami. You need to relax and face whatever it is with an open mind."

Asami looks at her and puffs. "How do you KNOW all this?"

"Would you just trust me? I've been through this before..."

Asami gives her a look.

"I'm also the Avatar?"

Asami glares. But she shuts off the gauntlet and relaxes her posture.

"It'll be okay," smiles Korra.

A whisper comes from the trees.

"It _won't_ be okay."

The two whirl around, looking for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" says Korra.

There's a long, eerie pause. The two young women looking out through the woods, which are now dark and foreboding.

Then, a dark, wicked, slippery voice comes out of the woods, speaking in but a whisper.

"I sense your fears..." says the voice. "They smell delicious..."

Korra straightens up.

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Yeah," adds Asami, "you're talking to two people who just JUMPED off of the horizon today, so there's not a whole lot we're really afraid of right now."

The voice continues, coming out of the blackness. The distant light of the forest fades, as though an enormous spotlight above Korra and Asami is getting smaller and smaller...

The voice laughs.

"Ahhhh-ha-ha-hah-hah-haaaa... I am not some... object that _action_ can conquer. I am INSIDE you. I KNOW your fears. Your... _real_ fear" says the voice.

Asami and Korra keep looking for the source of the voice.

"I know about... your FEELINGS..." whispers the voice. "The ones you hide. You're confused... ashamed... worried... because of them." A pause. "And you've hidden them... So NOBODY will find out..."

Korra and Asami glance tensely at each other.

"Something IS wrong with you. The way you feel about them. It's not normal. It's WRONG. They will NEVER feel that way about you. Because you're a _freak_. You're _wrong_!"

Asami has gone pale. She clutches her electrified gauntlet, breathing tensely. It KNOWS how she feels about Korra. B-but how?

She glances over at Korra, who is baring her teeth in determination.

"There's nothing _wrong_ with... either of us...!" retorts Korra, looking into the woods, boldly defying the voice.

The voice laughs. The light continues to fade. Darkness now all around them. Just a last ray of light coming in overtop Asami and Korra, who stand now, back to back, looking for the source of the voice.

"I KNOW your fears. What you dread... YOU think... that if SHE finds out what you really feel... you'll ruin EVERYTHING. And you know what...? YOU WILL."

The voice laughs.

Asami gives Korra a wide-eyed, worried glance. It's going to happen. The moment she's been dreading. Korra will find out... and EVERYTHING will be ruined. She'll be a freak. She'll be wrong. Korra will NEVER be able to look at her the same again. She'll be cast out. Alone!

Korra glances at Asami. She gritting her teeth.

"I'm NOT going to let myself be guided by fear." states Korra firmly, lifting her head to address the voice. "I choose to face whatever happens, and YOU have NO power over me!"

Light explodes before Korra, returning to the forest, and we see something MOVE out of it. Behind the trees and into the darkness that remains before Asami.

Korra sees her, still facing the blackness. She reaches out towards her but she turns away.

"Asami?"

Asami clenches her eyes shut, turning away.

"She knows..." hisses the voice, now more emboldened. Asami stifles a cry of pain. She shivers.

"No..." she begs.

"It'll NEVER be the same. It's OVER. You'll be _alone_... forever..."

Korra's head upturns defiantly towards the voice. Light spreads from her half of the circle again, illuminating the trees, but Asami's side is still bathed in darkness. She turns to her.

"Asami...?" Korra says quietly, as if realization is dawning on her. "Asami, you're... _you_ are afraid...?" she states quizzically. "Are... are _you_ scared of... _me_ finding out something about you...?" she asks in a small, nervous voice.

Asami hides her face.

"Asami..." says Korra. "I want you to know... I've been afraid to tell you something too."

Asami's shivering quiets. She listens.

"There are... sometimes things we... don't understand or... aren't sure... about ourselves. Regrets... uh... f-feelings, I dunno. But... I know that... when I'm finally able to talk about it... that what will happen... will happen. And I can't change that. You're going to feel... however it is that knowledge makes you feel, and I can't change that. I accept you, and I always will."

Asami turns her head away in pain.

"Korra..." she says, fighting the tears.

"If there's something you're afraid to tell me, Asami? I want you to know... I PROMISE you, Asami... that no matter WHAT happens, I will be your friend. I'll be there for you if you EVER need me. No matter what, I will _always_ try and help you, Asami. I won't leave you alone... un... unless you want me to."

The last words come out with a touch of pain. Korra continues.

"Just trust in that, and maybe you'll realize that... you don't have to have to be so scared."

The words are EXACTLY what Asami needs to hear. Emboldened, the lifts her head and opens her eyes. She won't be afraid anymore. What will be, will be. And she believes, no matter what, she'll always have Korra be her friend. She won't be alone. No matter what.

No sooner than she does so, than the shadows wash away completely. Darkness surging back into the roots of the trees and the undersides of the leaves. And all that remains of the blackness is...

...a tiny, dark spirit. o_o'

Asami boggles. THAT is the source of that hideous voice?!

Korra narrows her eyes at the spirit.

"So THERE you are..."

The spirit's eyes go wide and it turns to flee.

"Oh NO you don't!" says Korra, bending the water in her waterskin into a lasso that GRABS the spirit and freezes it in place!

The spirit squeaks! Then turns and uses that dark voice from before.

"Doom will befall you if you harm—"

"Knock it off!" says Korra, walking over.

Asami glances from it to her friend.

"...THAT was that voice we heard?! It's... so... tiny..." says Asami.

"TINY?!" says the spirit. "Doubt might be a small thing, but I am POWERFUL! And if you do not release me I will revisit a thousand years of misery on—"

Korra leans over and GLARES at it.

"I guess you weren't paying attention. But we're not exactly moved by fear."

The spirit shrinks a bit and looks away.

"...yes, I was paying attention" grumbles the spirit. "And it almost worked..."

"That's... a spirit of doubt?" says Asami, bewildered.

"I guess," says Korra. "So... those words it was speaking were... our doubts...?" she trails off.

Korra straightens up and looks towards Asami, then down at the spirit.

"What do you think we should do with it, Asami?"

She turns her attention to the spirit, her eyes narrowing.

"You know, I've only got ONE thing that I want to do with my doubts." She walks over. "And that's GET RID of them."

She looks at Korra. "May I?"

Korra grins. "By all means..."

The doubt spirit tenses, AFRAID. "W-what are you going to do...?"

"I told you," says Asami, backing up.

She takes one-two steps and then, BAM! PUNTS the tiny spirit FAAARRRRR into the distance.

"...get RID of you!"

"YEEeeeeeeaaaauuuuuhhh..." wails the spirit as it flies into the distance.

Korra laughs.

"Nice job, Asami."

Asami tosses her hair back and turns towards Korra.

"Thanks..."

Korra looks at her too, her brows raising as she wonders if... maybe they should talk about what was said.

Awkward silence.

"Um... Korra...?" says Asami.

Korra awkwardly smiles. "Yes? Uh... I... yeah, we should get on to the pool..."

"Uh... well, I kind of think... maybe we should talk about what that spirit said..."

"Yeah... uh... w-we should..." says Korra, who rubs her neck nervously. "It's just that... well... I... I'm worried that if you... knew something about me it... would change the way you feel about me..."

Asami looks puzzled.

"Just... I... I REALLY don't want to ruin this trip. It's been great, but... I..." says Korra.

Asami takes Korra's hand, nearly giggling with relief.

"Korra. Whatever it is? I want you to know, I will ALWAYS accept you for who you are."

She smiles at Korra who is looking more nervous by the second.

"We'll always be friends Korra. I'm here for you."

"Yeeaaahhh..." says Korra, still looking tense. "Ummm... a-about that..."

Asami's heart sinks. She lets go of Korra's hand.

"Y-you... don't want to be my f-friend...?"

"What?! No! I-I mean YES! I...!"

Korra facepalms.

Asami looks worried and confused.

"I mean, YES, I AM your friend. And I always want to be YOUR friend too! I just said that!"

"So... what are you worried about?" smiles Asami softly, but puzzled.

Korra takes a deep breath. She looks at Asami. At those big eyes of hers. The expression just melts away her awkwardness and she takes a step towards her.

Even so, Korra feels tense. So... she just takes a moment to compose her—

"Korra..." says Asami softly, interrupting the nervous tension. "Look, whatever it is... it's something that we can talk about when you're ready."

She takes Korra's hands and they look at each other.

"Maybe it's difficult to talk about but I promise I'll be here for you."

Korra glances up at her, biting her lip cutely. She blushes and nods.

"I... I want to tell you..." says Korra.

"Then tell me..."

Korra looks at her. Her face tightens with fear but she begins to speak.

"Asami... I—"

And the moment is SHATTERED BY A BLOOD CURDLING SCREAM!

Both girls are STARTLED.

"GGgyyaahhh!"

"AAaahh!"

"What is that?!

"That's not one of YOUR doubts is it?!"

They look off into the forest in the direction of the scream. It's followed by another.

"HEEEEEELLLLLLPPPP!"

"Definitely not one of my doubts!" says Korra. "C'mon!" She runs towards the noise.

"Uurrgh! I cannot take all these emotional roller coasters!" says Asami, running after her.


	4. Chapter 4

LEGEND OF KORRA DOJINSHI SCRIPT  
>Journey through the Spirit World<p>

By FirstEdition

CHAPTER 04

RUSHING THROUGH THE WOODS  
>"What do you think it is?" yells Asami.<p>

"Maybe that doubt spirit found somebody?" says Korra, who leaps through the tangle of roots.

"I don't care what you say," says Asami, turning on her electrified gauntlet, "I'm going to put some _negativity_ into that thing!"

"I'm not going to argue!" Korra shouts back.

They move deeper into the woods. Another scream for help coming out from a tangle of roots in a dark vale.

"Be ready for anything," says Korra. "But remember, try to stay POSITIVE. Keep an open mind!"

"I'll do my best!"

They slide down an embankment of leaves and finally land in the middle of a throng of roots which is a circular patch of dirt. In the middle of which is... a girl or young woman, in her late teens, dressed in robes.

"SOMEBODY! HELP!" She screams!

"W-woah!" Calls out Korra. "Relax!"

The woman STARTS and whips around, flinging her arms in front of her face.

"Don't hurt me!"

They feel a light pressure wave pass over them... but it RIPPLES through the roots of the trees.

Korra and Asami give each other a LOOK.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you," says Korra. "We're friends..."

Asami straightens and powers off her gauntlet. "Yeah. Nothing's going to hurt you while we're around."

The girl trembles, trepidatiously looking through the gap between her arms.

"W-who are you?" she asks, frightened.

Korra takes a few steps forward. "I'm Korra, and this is my friend, Asami."

"Hi," says Asami.

"Y-you're human...?" asks the girl nervously.

"Yup!" says Korra. "Well, technically I'm the Avatar."

"Avatar...?" says the girl, lowering her arms a bit. Her eyes are large, and glitter brilliant green.

"Korra...?" comes Asami's voice nervously.

"That's right, I'm the Avatar," says Korra to the girl. "Are you lost?" she asks.

"Korra," Asami interrupts.

"What?" she says, turning around.

Asami points UP.

Above them, along the roots that encircle this patch of dirt are a NUMBER of ANGRY spirits. Their dark, glowing forms leaning over the ring. Looking menacing and frightening.

"Eeeyaaah!" squeals the girl, who hides behind her arms again.

"Stay calm," says Korra. "These spirits are just reacting to this girl's fear."

Asami takes a step backwards, cautiously. "A-are you sure?"

Korra nods. "I'm sure." She steps forward to address the spirits.

"Spirits of the Woods. I'm sorry that we've disturbed you. But this girl is lost and frightened. Would you please help us return her home?"

Asami looks from Korra to the spirits. She walks next to her, looking up at them with an open mind.

The spirits remains harsh and menacing.

Korra isn't sure now. She checks over her shoulder for the girl, who is shrinking back. Behind Korra, the spirits begin to move in.

Korra approaches the girl. "Hey... listen... I know they LOOK scary, but these spirits are reacting to the energy you're carrying. They're only as scary as you _believe_ them to be."

The girl cringes, trying her best to put on a smile.

"So... if—if I... think they're nice... they'll be nice?"

Korra nods and smiles.

Meanwhile, the spirits continue to move inwards. Asami, who has been watching the two, now moves closer in.

"Korra...? The situation doesn't seem to be getting better..." says Asami.

"Come on," says Korra, helping the girl. "You need to face them and let them know that you're a friend.

The girl looks beyond Korra at the field of spirits now on the dirt ground as they form a circle around them. She puts on a full smile and moves towards them and, though still shaking, she bows low and smiles.

"H-hello, spirits. I'm Rynari. It's nice to meet you."

She beams.

The spirits halt and look down at her.

They are unmoved.

A SPLIT SECOND before claws SWIPE at the girl, Korra YANKS her backwards and EARTHBENDS a slab of rock up at the attacker.

"EEyyyaaaahh!" squeals the girl.

"Asami!" yells Korra.

"On it!"

Asami tumbles backwards, ducking under the reach of a spirit coming in from the rear and giving it a dose from her gauntlet.

Korra whips left and then right, sending up pillars of earth to BLOCK the spirits as they surge forwards. The girl is screaming again, her hands clasped to her chest.

"EEEIIIIAAAAHHH!"

"I thought you said this would WORK!" says Asami, dodging one assailant, about to deliver her countermove when another SWIPES at her head and she DUCKS underneath it and rolls away.

"I was sure that it would!" Korra yells back.

She sees another couple of spirits rushing forward and does a skipping side kick, sending out a BURST of flames which knock them backwards!

Asami ZAPS a third one as it comes near, but only a few moments later it's already moving again.

"Korra...?" says Asami worriedly. "My gauntlet isn't very effective on these things!"

Korra whips around doing a jumping crescent kick. She sends a cyclone at the ones near Asami, side-swiping them and knocking them away!

The girl clutches her head and SCREAMS!

"Please... PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

"We're TRYING!" shouts Korra in exasperation!

She whips around. They're going to keep coming. She doesn't have the advantage of being able to knock them ALL down as to spiritually guide them away. Nor does forcing the spirits to comply with the Avatar state seem like the solution. She looks at Asami and the girl.

"Grab her!" Korra shouts to Asami. "Stay close!"

Asami whirls around. She nods and runs over, grabbing the girl and lifting her. Holding her close.

"Please...!" squeals the girl, who clutches Asami tightly.

Korra rushes towards them, waving her arms out in a circle before bringing them in... and then SHARPLY UP!

As the spirits descend, the EARTH beneath the trio SHOOTS upwards, propelling the three out of the shadowed vale and through the air.

"AAaaiiiieeeee!" screams the girl.

"KooorrrRRRAAAA?" yells Asami.

Korra stays focused, already waving her arms in the circular motions of Airbending. She makes a wide sweeping motion with her arms and a disc of air hovers under the three as they descend into the forest.

Korra wraps her hands around Asami's waist as they descend, ready to pull back and steady them.

They're coming in fast, but Asami hits the ground well and Korra acts as the anchor to keep them from tipping over.

The girl sinks down. Asami grips her.

"Come on. You need to stay on your feet. They'll be after us..."

Korra is already looking behind them for the spirits.

"I... I don't see any yet."

She turns back to Asami and the girl.

"But that doesn't mean they aren't coming. We need to get out of here so I can figure out what has made the spirits so angry."

The girl's hands grip Asami's coat hard. Asami looks down at her.

"Come on. You need to be brave."

The girl looks at her and nods.

A HALF-HOUR LATER  
>A half-hour later the three are running up towards the pool that Korra and Asami camped at the other day. The girl is winded but Asami appears to be holding up well.<p>

"S-should we keep going...?" Asami pants.

Korra stands atop some of the large roots and checks around.

"I... don't see anything behind us... that's odd though. Usually spirits are pretty quick... This all seems... odd..." she says.

She hops down off of the root and walks over towards the other two.

The girl, Rynari, is moving over towards the pool. She dips her hand in the water and takes a gulp. Then she splashes her face.

"Bwwaa..." she gasps.

Asami goes over to her.

"Are you okay?"

She nods.

"Yeah... I guess so," the girl says nervously. "Are those things still after us?"

Korra looks over her shoulder yet again.

"Doesn't look like it. We should be safe here."

The girl breathes in relief.

"Thank you..."

Korra goes over to Asami and the girl. The girl looks up at the two of them. She smiles nervously.

"I'm Rynari. ... Uh... I'm sorry, I, uh... forgot your names..."

"I'm Asami."

"And I'm Korra. The Avatar."

"The Avatar?" gasps Rynari. "The Avatar came to rescue me?"

Korra and Asami look at each other.

"Not exactly... but we're here now and we're going to help you," answers Korra.

Rynari smiles up at her. She seems less nervous. Even... hopeful.

"So... how did you get all the way out here?" asks Korra. "Were you in Republic City?"

Rynari blinks. "What... me? No. I was at my home in... in Shu Jing. I... I think I fell asleep. I thought I was dreaming but... then I was here."

The girl looks around.

"I'm not even sure where 'here' is... Is... this the Earth Kingdom?"

"You're in the Spirit World," says Asami.

Rynari's eyes go WIDE.

Asami kneels down to her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax. It's okay. It's _fine_ here. The Spirit World is actually an amazing place. And Korra knows about it better than anyone, right Korra?"

Korra nods. "Well... I know it _pretty_ well."

Asami looks back at Rynari. "Do you remember anything about how you got here? Any... spirits or... people or anything...?"

Rynari lowers her head. "I just... I thought I was dreaming. I went to sleep... and... I dreamed that something was after me... I was all alone, so... I ran and hid... and... and then I called for help. So... I think that's when you heard me..."

Asami looks at Korra. "What do you think?"

Korra is thinking. Her fingers curled under her chin. "Well... it's possible a spirit might have abducted her. It's not the first time something like that would've happened... but..."

"But what?" says Asami.

"Well... usually the spirit that does it sticks around. They don't just... leave you in a grove..."

Korra checks over her shoulder. "And usually they chase you."

Rynari nervously wrings her hands.

"Maybe she managed to get away?" says Asami, who turns to smile back at Rynari. "She did say she was trying to get away from something. Maybe she succeeded."

Korra feels unconvinced, but nods at Asami.

"What am I going to do...? What if... something bad is after me?" whimpers Rynari, curling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

Asami lays a hand on Rynari's shoulder.

"Don't worry. Korra and I are going to help you, isn't that right Korra?"

Korra smirks.

"It's kind of what I do."

Rynari leans towards Asami, who comforts her. Asami holds her and looks over at Korra.

"Do you want to keep moving?"

Korra looks at her, then out over the pool as she thinks.

"No... I think... it's been a long day... and we all should try to get some rest. If there WERE spirits chasing us, they'd be here by now. Maybe they've lost interest... whatever the reason. I say we get some rest, then head for the Republic City portal in the morning."

Asami nods. She turns to address Rynari.

"You see? We're going to get you out of here. Why don't you get some rest and when you wake up, we'll take you home?"

Rynari nods at her tiredly. She sighs and puts her head on Asami's shoulder. Asami holds her. Korra looks from Asami to Rynari. She smiles.

"I'll make us a fire," says Korra.

THAT EVENING  
>Korra is leaning back by the root of a tree. Rynari is sleeping peacefully on Korra's blanket, next to the fire.<p>

Asami is similarly setting down her bedroll. She looks at the girl. Rynari's eyes clench as she murmurs. A nightmare unfolding in her sleep.

Asami places her hand on the girl and she relaxes.

Korra smiles at her.

Asami returns to her bedroll. She looks at the fire... then at Korra.

Korra keeps gazing out over the pool, her mind on something else...

It takes a few tries for Asami to get her attention.

"Korra... Korra. Korra?"

"Hmm?" snaps Korra.

"Something on your mind? You seem distracted."

"Mmmhh... oh," says Korra in mild distress. "I've been thinking about what happened today..."

Asami nods at her.

"Yeah..." she sighs. "Were we really cliff-jumping at the horizon this morning?"

Korra nods, smiling at the memory. "Yeah..." but her smile fades. "But... something's weird."

"Well..." jokes Asami, "this IS the Spirit World. I think everything here is weird." says Asami. "But...! Like... a _good_ weird," she adds.

"Yeah, but... I mean... haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"There aren't any spirits here."

Asami pauses to look around.

The pool – which is the exact same campsite they used a few days ago – looks different, but in an unassuming way, because it looks ORDINARY. No unusual glowing things, no frolicking spirits. Just... looks like a forest pool by night.

"You know... you're right. This place looks... so different."

She glances back at Korra.

"Honestly, I almost thought we were at a different pool."

Korra nods slowly. Her lips shut. Asami notices and digs at Korra to talk.

"What?"

"Hmm?" says Korra.

"What's that look for?"

Korra frowns. She sits up and looks over at Asami.

"I... just... I was SURE I knew how to handle those spirits Asami. Those were angry spirits... and approaching them with positivity is THE best way to deal with them. I... My gut is telling me that it should've worked. There wasn't any other reason for the spirits to be so hostile! ...was there?"

Asami looks at her.

Korra thinks.

"Korra..." says Asami softly.

Korra gives her a frownie face

"Korra, I've learned to trust your Avatar instincts. If you think something's amiss, then you're probably picking up on something that the rest of us aren't aware of. Whatever it is? We should investigate it."

Korra nods... but she smiles. She glances up at Asami, as if seeing her for the first time.

"Thanks Asami."

Asami smiles.

"I'm here for you, Korra."

A pause.

The woods without the spirits are very still by night. The stars shine through the gaps in the trees, illuminating the pool, which is almost as flat as a mirror. The trees seem darker, desaturated, and very quiet.

Asami moves over to her bedroll and begins to get comfortable. She looks over her shoulder at Korra, who appears to be intending to spend the night curled up with the roots of a tree.

"Korra...?" says Asami.

"Hmm?"

"Well... Rynari has your blanket but... if... you want you can share mine..."

Korra looks over at her. Asami's blush is well hidden in the firelight.

Korra smiles softly.

"Alright... you talked me into it."

She gets up and comes over to Asami, and the two women lie down together. Asami's back to Korra. Korra's arms around her.

They sleep there the night.

THE NEXT DAY  
>Asami is looking up at the sky. It's bright and beautiful. Two sky-eels twirl near each other. She looks over... and sees Korra.<p>

"Asami...!" she says, bounding over.

"Korra..." Asami says, turning and holding her hands as she gets close.

"Korra... there's something I've been wanting to tell you..."

Korra smiles.

"Oh, Asami... don't be so nervous. I know it already."

"Y-you do?" says Asami, looking tense.

Korra grips her hands tighter.

"Yes, Asami. And I want you to know... I like you too. I want to be with you..." she says, leaning forward.

"Korra..." breathes Asami as her heart skips a beat.

But SOMEBODY is there, suddenly, standing near them.

It is HIROSHI SATO.

"Asami," he says ominously.

Both turn, tensing in SHOCK.

"D-Dad?!" says Asami in surprise. "W-what are... h-how are you HERE?"

He doesn't answer, his narrowed eyes speaking ALL of his disappointment.

"What are you and Korra doing, Asami?" he says brusquely.

"N-nothing... w-we were just—"

"You're LYING Asami," he states. "I'll have you know my Daughter ISN'T in love with another girl!"

Asami gasps at him. "B-but..."

Asami and Korra look at each other, realization and fright all over their faces. Korra shrinks back. "A-Asami..?"

"No. Wait! D-Dad! You don't understand! I... I can't help how I feel!"

"You're a GIRL, Asami," says Hiroshi. "And GIRLS are supposed to like BOYS. NOT OTHER GIRLS!"

Hiroshi tugs on an electrified gauntlet and GRASPS Korra. She SHRIEKS AND WRITHES and drops as two Equalist thugs grab her!

"Korra!" shouts Asami! She whirls around. "Dad, PLEASE STOP! You don't have to do this! PLEASE! After all we've been through..."

Suddenly, Hiroshi's face is LARGE, LOOMING over her as if coming up from over the horizon. "I'm WATCHING you Asami! I can SEE how WRONG you are!"

Hiroshi's eyes BORE into her... but then... a THIRD eye opens off center on his forehead.

Asami goes pale.

ANOTHER eye opens, this one near the middle of Hiroshi's cheek. Then one floating in mid-air. More and more start to appear as Hiroshi's form starts to shrink backwards. The sky starts to darken with them all. All these eyes looking down at her.

"WE SEE WHAT YOU ARE...!" they BOOM in a hideous whisper!

ASAMI BOLTS AWAKE!


	5. Chapter 5

LEGEND OF KORRA DOJINSHI SCRIPT  
>Journey through the Spirit World<p>

By FirstEdition

MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR:  
>Really hope to hear some feedback on these chapters, good or bad.<p>

CHAPTER 5

BY THE CAMPFIRE  
>Asami is sweating profusely. Panting from the horrific dream. Korra lies curled next to her on the blanket. Asami looks down at her, but the words from the dream make her fearful. Make her wonder if that might REALLY be how her Dad would've reacted if he knew how she felt about her.<p>

She breathes a moment. She looks out over at the pool, which still reflects the starlight. Then she looks at the embers of their fire. And on the far side of the campfire, she sees Rynari.

She's sleeping peacefully...

Then an EYE opens up at pit of Rynari's neck! A large, horrifying one. Then ANOTHER. Then ANOTHER!

The forest goes black!

"WE SEE WHAT YOU ARE!"

Asami shrieks!

IT WAS JUST A DREAM  
>Asami's eyes open again. She's on the ground, laying on her blanket with Korra. It's nearly daylight, so the forest is lighter than just a moment ago in the dream.<p>

She lifts her head up and sees Korra there, sleeping next to her. She looks even more beautiful at rest. Demure, even. Calm.

Asami shivers. She wraps her arms around herself for comfort, her dreams so intense, so frightening that she doesn't want to consider going back to sleep. Those eyes... all of them staring at her. Seeing her. Peeling away her layers and exposing her. It was all intensely terrifying.

She can't go back to sleep. There's too much going on in her head. She wants to shake the feeling. It was just a dream. She gets up. Korra tenses a bit, feeling that she's moved.

Asami slips away from Korra and goes over to the edge of the pool and cups some water in her hand before splashing it on her face. She takes a deep breath.

"Relax Asami... it's just a dream..." she murmurs.

Her head droops and she looks down at her reflection in the water.

She sees herself in her reflection. Daddy's little girl. But everything's twisted. It's not simple, unlike her reflection. To all outwards appearances, she's the same Asami she's ever been. But on the inside... it's like... things are different.

"Asami..." she sigh. She gives herself a long hard look.

"What _would_ Dad say if he knew...? If... he knew you _liked_ a girl..."

She sighs, looking down, away from her reflection.

"It hurt so bad when I found out you were with the Equalists... I... wouldn't want to hurt that way again."

She sighs. Her brows furrow. She runs her hands through her hair, reality hitting her.

"NNgh...! What will _Korra_ say..." she whimpers. "I don't want to hurt our friendship... I don't want to be _hurt_... I... just can't help how I feel!"

There's a gentle noise as Korra begins to wake. Her eyes open tiredly and she looks up, over at Asami.

"Nnhh... Asami? W-who are you talking to...?" she says in a tired whisper.

Asami looks over her shoulder, tense and terrified! How MUCH had she heard?!

Korra looks at her bleary eyed, not even fully awake. She looks cute when she's tired.

"N-nobody, Korra-!" she says quickly. "Just... uh... g-go back to sleep!"

A pause.

"Mm'okay," Korra says.

She slumps over and falls right back to sleep.

Asami breathes a sigh of relief. Korra would be too tired to remember anything. Asami gets up and goes back over to her, settling down on her blanket again.

She looks at Korra's restful features and feels a pain deep within herself. Guilt. Self-loathing. She gently caresses Korra's cheek, stroking her hair out of the way. Maybe this is her punishment for being deviant. To be so close to the thing she loves but... unable to get any closer.

Korra takes a deep breath.

"Asami..." she says in her sleep.

Her own name. It's sounds so beautiful the way Korra says it that it's almost painful. She WANTS Korra to like her so, SO badly, but... it's just... so uncertain. Will Korra feel the same way? Could two girls suddenly find out that they're attracted to their own gender, AND attracted to their best friend? Probably not. It seems hopeless.

Asami turns away, curling on the little sliver of blanket. She ducks her head in, conflicted. Worried. Doubtful.

Korra's arm reflexively moves around her and pulls her in. Asami whimpers at how comforting it is, almost... wishing it weren't so. That she was _normal_. That her affection wouldn't somehow cause pain.

She lies awake for a while, feeling guilty. But with Korra next to her, she soon passes back into sleep.

THE NEXT DAY (FOR REAL)  
>"Good morning!" says Rynari!<p>

Both Asami and Korra are still waking up as Rynari is by the fire. She's got a couple sticks and is cooking some lobster-fish.

Both women smile to see their new friend in a good mood.

"Breakfast will be ready soon," Rynari announces.

"Well... how about that?" says Korra, rubbing her eyes.

Asami props herself up on one arm. She's still not recovered from her dream, but its refreshing to see someone smiling in the morning.

Korra gets up and stumbles over towards the pool where she strips off her shirt and pants before jumping into the water.

"Wooh! Cold!"

Asami laughs under her breath. Korra was Korra.

Rynari gasps. "Wow! Isn't it early for that?"

"I didn't get a chance last night," says Korra, splashing around in an impromptu bath.

Korra comes out of the water. She crosses to the fire and plops down and begins to dry off.

Asami, who had been sitting by the fire looks at Korra, then at the pool, then at Korra. She blushes, but her smile is stifled by a pang of guilt.

"You should go in!" says Korra. "It's a great way to start the day."

Asami bites her lip...

Korra reads her perfectly. "Go take the dive, Asami. You'll feel better after," she grins.

There's a momentary pause, then in a flash, Asami is heading towards the pool, her clothes flying off of her.

"So, Rynari, you're feeling better, huh?" says Korra.

"Yes," she states firmly. "I'm with the Avatar, so... things are going to be alright!" she beams.

Korra grins awkwardly. "Yeah... no pressure."

SPLOOOSH!

"It's cold!" yelps Asami.

"Told ya'!" says Korra, over her shoulder.

"Here," says Rynari, who passes her a lobster-fish on a stick.

Korra takes it. "Thanks."

She takes a bite out of it. It's delicious.

"Mmmh!" she sighs. "This is great. A cold bath and a hot meal... Thanks for cooking!"

"It's the least I could do," smiles Rynari.

Asami comes over, and sits down, soaking wet, near Korra.

"Woah! That IS refreshing..." she says, panting a little. "And BRISK."

She smiles and is handed a lobster-fish.

"Thank you."

She takes a bite. Rynari takes hers and they all eat.

"So... Rynari," says Korra, "Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Huh...?" says Rynari, puzzled.

"Well, we met you yesterday when you found out you were in the Spirit World. Where did you say you were before that?" asks Korra.

"Oh. I'm from Shu Jing, in the Fire Nation."

Korra nods. "Do you have family there? Parents? Brothers or sisters?"

Rynari's eating slows. She droops her head.

"N-no... I don't."

A pause.

"Any... friends?" Korra asks.

Rynari nips her lip in thought. "N-nn... well... there was SOMEONE... I... I can't... I can't remember who but... I had someone..."

Korra and Asami exchange glances.

"You can't remember?" asks Korra.

"N-no..." says Rynari quietly. "I... nnghh... it... it feels like I should know but... I... I can't remember."

Korra purses her lips. "Well... maybe how the spirits brought you here might have effected your memory."

"Maybe once we get out of the Spirit World you'll have better luck remembering!" says Korra.

Rynari feels unsure.

"You know," offers Asami, quietly, "it's not far to the portal to Republic City, and from there we can take a boat straight to Shu Jing."

"Right," adds Korra. "Things will get better, you'll see."

Rynari looks up at the two. "Republic City... what are you talking about? Aren't the portals to the spirit world only on the poles?"

Asami and Korra exchange _confused_ glances.

"Well, yes, up until a few weeks ago. Didn't you hear about it? About how Kuvira's army attacked Republic City? And how the Avatar defeated her superweapon and in so doing created a new portal to the Spirit World?"

Rynari seems to be drawing a blank.

"You didn't hear about that?" says Asami, who looks towards Korra.

Rynari cringes. "N-no...? Is... that bad?"

Korra makes a face, but then smiles.

"Well, what matters is that we can get you back home. And we will!" says Korra.

Rynari nods, feeling hopeful again.

IN THE FOREST  
>The trio is again walking through the trees. Rynari is balking at everything, caught up fully in the wonders of the Spirit World.<p>

"Wow... is that... a fruit?" she asks. "Is it... supposed to be that big?"

Korra giggles and Asami smiles.

"The Spirit World is a pretty amazing place," says Korra. "It's a shame that those spirits yesterday weren't more understanding..."

"Nyyaahhh. SPIRITS..." jokes Rynari.

Asami smiles at their good humor, but on the whole seems mopey and down.

Korra looks at her. She nudges her and smiles.

"You okay?" she asks.

Asami sighs. "Uuhh... I dunno... bad dreams."

Korra frowns at her.

"Ewww! What is that?!" comes Rynari's voice from up ahead.

Korra keeps looking at Asami, expecting her to talk.

"Oh, it's just mud..." says Rynari.

Asami sighs. "You remember those... doubts?"

Korra nods, looking more serious.

"Well... _those_," says Asami.

Korra nods slowly.

"Remember what I said, Asami. I meant it. I will _always_ be your friend. There's nothing about you that will change that."

Asami smiles at her. The words pick her up. She's left with the doubts of what her father might think of her... but those seem lessened by the certainty that Korra will be there for her.

"Thank you, Korra."

Rynari pops up from down the path ahead. "I think we're almost out of here!" She darts forward, back out of view. "Uup! Nope! More forest..."

Asami rolls her eyes. She looks over at Korra who is looking over her shoulder, glancing in between the tree-trunks.

"What is it?"

"Spirits," says Korra. "I haven't seen any..."

"Still?" says Asami, confused.

"Oh wow. LOOK at the vines on this tree!" says Rynari off-screen.

"Yeah..." says Korra. "I think... I think they're avoiding us."

"Avoiding us... but why?"

Rynari gets up on top of a root she looks around. She sees Korra and Asami. "I see what you mean! This place is so cool!" She hops off and dashes further down the path.

Korra glances at Rynari, then at Asami, then at Rynari again, leading Asami with her eyes.

"Her...?" Asami says softly.

Korra nods slowly.

"But... WHY?"

"I don't know," says Korra, who is looking off into the distance, searching for answers.

Asami is disconcerted.

"Another thing..." Korra says, going on, "...the lobster-fish."

"What about them?"

"There weren't any in that pool. We were there the night before. It was an empty pool... remember?"

"But... there couldn't be any in the bottom of the pool...? Under the... muck?"

"It's not the kind of place you'd find lobster-fish," says Korra.

"But..." says Asami, looking confused. "W-wait... maybe she just... had some with her?"

Korra shrugs. "I guess."

Asami looks up the path, and her growing concern is evident.

Korra notices and turns to look at her.

"Hey, remember, keep a positive, open mind."

She takes Asami's hand in hers.

Asami's brows furrow at the heartfelt gesture. She feels a touch guilty for being so moved. She smiles at Korra in thanks.

Up ahead, they hear Rynari calling.

"I think we're _really_ out of the forest!"

They see the trees part and the wide open meadows that the two had flown over the day before.

Rynari waves them along grinning widely. But when she sees the two... and their hands clasped together... she stop.

"I remember something!" Rynari gasps!

Korra and Asami look up at her.

"What is it?" asks Asami.

"The person... the person I have—err, that I know! I've held hands with them like that. JUST like that," she says, pointing towards Korra and Asami.

"Y-you have?" asks Korra.

"Yeah!" smiles Rynari. "I remember walking with them feeling..." she closes her eyes, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside, "...feeling really good. Happy."

Asami looks at Korra smiling awkwardly.

Korra squeezes Asami's hand.

"Sounds like you have a friend back in Shu Jing," smiles Korra.

Rynari heaves a large sigh. "Awwww... that's SUCH a relief. I was really down yesterday... all I knew was that I didn't have any family... but... it's like I can TELL I have someone who'll look after me, you know?"

She closes her eyes and wanders down the road, her hands clasped over her heart.

Asami and Korra glance at each other.

Asami looks down at their held hands. Korra smiles tentatively.

"I wonder where I live in Shu Jing...?" puzzles Rynari, up ahead.

LATER IN THE DAY  
>The trio are moving out of the plains towards the meadow of the Spirit Portal. As they reach the top of an embankment, they can see the shaft of light, spiraling into the sky.<p>

"Looks like we're almost there..." smiles Korra.

"Hurray!" cheers Rynari. She rushes down the side of the embankment towards the light.

Asami looks at her, then at Korra.

"Still no spirits?"

"Not unless you've seen any..." says Korra. She sighs "something... something's _wrong_. I can tell."

Asami frowns.

"We're almost to Republic City. Maybe we can find Jinora and she can help us figure it out?" Asami offers.

Korra smiles at her. "Yeah... that sounds like..." Korra begins, but trails off as she looks towards the portal.

"Asami-! LOOK-!" she whispers, nodding towards Rynari.

She's in a field of tall grasses, stroking them with her hands. But in the light of the portal, Rynari is TRANSLUCENT.

"Come on, Korra! Come on Asami!" Rynari calls.

"What the...?" blinks Asami.

"She's... not human..." whispers Korra.

Just then, a shape appears nearby at the edge of the meadow. A tall woman, carrying a backpack. She looks like a traveler. Weary from the long road. Her skin is dark. Her hair is red and swept to one side, and her features are sharp, angular and beautiful. This is NATSU.

The woman looks up at them.

Asami and Korra look at her skeptically.

She gazes out over through the meadow and sees Rynari.

A pause. The wind blows.

Her eyes go wide. She drops her backpack and rushes towards Rynari!

"What is going on...?" boggles Asami, but Korra is CHARGING off the embankment, hoping to get to Rynari first.

The other woman is rushing towards Rynari.

"Rynari!"

Rynari sees her, but she's suddenly caught between the two chargers. She ducks down and curls up defensively. "Yiieeeaahh!"

Korra sweeps forwards, her arms behind her, boosting forward with her Airbending and beats the woman to her, blocking the path to the girl behind her outstretched arms.

"STOP!" she shouts. "WHO are you?!"

The woman slows and stops. She grins widely, glancing at Korra and then at Rynari.

"It's okay. I'm a friend."

Rynari peeks out, seeing the larger woman.

"Rynari..." the woman calls. "It's _me_. It's Natsu..."

"N-Natsu...?" she says, still hiding behind Korra. "Natsu..."

Natsu's lips purse, she looks worried.

"Sweetie... don't you want to go home...?" says the tall woman.

Rynari's lips part in realization. "Natsu!" she says in elation!

She ducks past Korra and RUNS to her!

"NATSU!" she squeals.

She leaps and Natsu _catches her_ in her arms, cradling her. Hugging her tightly. Holding her as her eyes clench, fighting the tears.

Asami manages to catch up to Korra. She looks at the two, still puzzled. She and Korra exchange glances.

"Oh, _Rynari_..." she coos, looking down at her.

Natsu gently holds her. She strokes her cheek, then lifts her chin up towards hers. She leans in...

_And they kiss_.

Korra and Asami's eyes go WIDE as they see the flagrant display of affection.

"Uuhhhhh..." stammers Asami.

"Oh, Rynari... I _knew_ I'd find you. No matter how far you go, I'll _always_ find you..."

"Natsu..." whimpers Rynari. "I was so lost. I was scared and alone and... Oh I'm SO glad to see you...!"

They hug tenderly.

Korra smiles awkwardly at Asami and shrugs at her. "Well... I guess... they... like each other."

Asami offers a smile. "I guess they do."

They approach the couple.

"So... looks like this is the person you told us about," says Asami.

Rynari detangles herself from Natsu and she turns around, keeping her back pressed to the larger woman.

"Yes..." she beams. "This is my Natsu."

Natsu smirks at Korra and Asami.

"Hi. I see you've already met _my wife_."

"_WIFE?!_" stammer Korra and Asami!

"Y-your WIFE?"

Natsu smirks and Rynari just turns and snuggles against her.

"Don't get all freaked out..." Natsu says, too happy to stop grinning. "I know it's not... 'conventional'. But we love each other... so, yeah, we married." she shrugs and giggles.

Natsu strokes Rynari's cheek. Then gives her another little kiss.

Korra and Asami glance at each other, very... very awkwardly.

"Uhhh... but... wait... uh... you're married to... a...?" says Korra. "But... wait, I mean... isn't... Rynari actually a... spirit?"

Natsu and Rynari look confused.

"What...?" says Natsu, as if she misheard.

"Your wi—R-Rynari..." Korra begins, then looks down at Rynari. "You're a spirit, aren't you...?"

Rynari shrinks back, looking _scared_.

"N-No..." she says quietly. "W-why would you say...?"

Natsu interrupts.

"I _assure_ you, Rynari is as human as you or I. We've been living together in Shu Jing up until six months ago when she disappeared."

Korra blinks.

"No..." Korra corrects. "When we found her the other day she said she'd JUST come to the Spirit World from a dream she had..."

Rynari curls over hiding her face. Natsu holds her and keeps her ground against Korra.

"No," Natsu corrects back, "She went missing _six_ months ago... because that's how long I've been _searching_ for her."

Asami and Korra both look confused. Asami steps forwards trying to be diplomatic.

"Look, we don't know what's going on but—"

"That's right," says Natsu, interrupting. "You _don't_ know what's going on."

"Well, look!" Asami huffs, affronted by Natsu's rudeness. "Some WEIRD things have been going on and JUST now, Korra and I SAW Rynari glow in the light of the portal, JUST like a spirit!"

The sky... CRACKS.

A huge GASH of blackness covers the heavens.

"No!" yelps Rynari. "I'm NOT a spirit!"

Natsu bears her teeth, she turns and looks down at the girl, gripping her shoulders.

"You're NOT a spirit, sweetheart. You're my _love_. You're my _everything_..."

Korra and Asami look upwards in shock.

"Korra...?" says Asami nervously, backing away, suddenly terrified that she's back in _the dream_.

Korra keeps her senses. Looking at the sky, then looking at Natsu and Rynari.

Rynari is clutching her head, curling over. The sky is darkening, the crack spreading outwards. Natsu is trying to hold her.

"Sweetheart, please... PLEASE, LISTEN to me. It doesn't matter what THEY say... we LOVE each other..."

"NO!" wails Rynari. "I CAN'T be a spirit! I'm NOT!"

"Rynari...!" cries Natsu, GRABBING her tightly.

The sky goes BLACK and the EYES begin to appear. Opening in the pitch void. LOOKING down at them. The light of the portal dimming and even IT cannot escape the dome of black that encircles them all.

Asami looks up at it all. Her jaw dropping. Her face going white with terror. This CAN'T BE REAL. None of this is REAL!

Korra remains determined, facing the situation. Her teeth gritted. _Ready_ to act.

"Rynari! PLEASE! Please, I LOVE YOU..." begs Natsu. "Don't let us be separated again... _please_!"

But the girl is beginning to rise off the ground, tugged skywards as if by an invisible thread, slipping straight through Natsu's grasp. The horrible eyes continue to open, looking DOWN on them all.

Korra sees them, unblinking, looking from all sides.

Asami drops to her knees, clutching her head, fighting for her sanity. "NNnghghhhhh-!"

Ryanri looks around, terrified. Seeing everything around her. The insanity of it all. She looks down and sees her love, and CALLS to her!

"NATSUUUUuuuuuu...!"

But she is SNATCHED INTO THE VOID.

Natsu looks up at her, pain, horror and sadness all over her face.

"RYNNAAARRRRIIIII!"

The eyes SHUT all in unison. And then are GONE...


	6. Chapter 6

**LEGEND OF KORRA DOJINSHI SCRIPT**  
>Journey through the Spirit World<p>

By FirstEdition

**CHAPTER 6**

IN THE AFTERMATH  
>Natsu is on the ground, slumped to her knees. Her head turned towards the earth.<p>

Nearby, Korra checks on Asami. She's frightened, very frightened.

"W-what just happened Korra... PLEASE tell me you know what's going on here... I... I can't take this...!"

Korra gives her a plaintive look.

Asami bites her lip... then just... HUGS Korra.

"Hold me..." she mewls.

Korra wraps her up.

"I've got you. It's going to be okay, Asami. I'll make it okay..."

Over Natsu's shoulder we see the two embracing. Natsu raises her head and GLARES at them, in _fury_.

"Why..." she hisses.

Korra and Asami look up over at her as she gets to her feet.

"WHY?!" shouts Natsu.

"Wha...?" says Korra.

"WHY did you DO THAT?!" roars Natsu, stalking closer, GLARING at Asami.

"Why did you call my wife a SPIRIT?! Do you see what you've DONE?!" she says, ENRAGED.

She waves her hands out and FLAMES burst to life in them, smoldering ferociously, embers falling off and MELTING the very ground.

Asami gasps in shock-terror.

Korra turns to Asami. "RUN!"

Asami BOLTS away, fleeing as that terror reemerges from within her! Korra, however, LEAPS forward, waving AIRBENDING, just as Natsu rears back, about to lob molten fire at Asami! Korra SLAMS her backward and Natsu's shot is blown.

She tumbles through the field but recovers, getting on one knee, her teeth clenched in rage.

"WHY DID SHE DO THAT!?" Roars Natsu! She rears back and LASHES a long gout of flame at Korra.

Korra focuses and deflects the devastating slash away where it GOUGES out part of the field!

"She didn't DO ANYTHING!" she says. "LISTEN to me. We don't know what's going on!"

Natsu gets her footing and reaches back with both hands, CHARING an enormous ball of flame in each hand. The searing heat incinerates the grass in the meadow and begins MELTING the earth! She rears back and THROWS a ball of fire at Korra!

"You're the Avatar! BRING HER BACK!" roars Natsu! She throws the other fireball. "Or do you want something of YOURS taken away!"

Korra leaps out of the way, dodging like the wind. Avoiding the splash of flames and tumbling to a crouch.

"I can't bring back ANYBODY if you INCINERATE ME!"

Natsu glares at her. Burning embers flickering all around. FURIOUS that her love, her wife, who was IN HER ARMS... is now GONE.

Korra's jaw clenches. Natsu's anger has nearly overcome her. Talking MIGHT not be enough to change her mind...

Asami is still running as fast as she can. Normally one to stay and fight, but now her only certainty lay in Korra's words. So run she does. As she reaches the embankment, she makes her way up and then looks back at the two. The golden light of the portal now tinted deep red by the rage-files. Asami's hair flows in the hot wind.

She sees Korra facing the enraged woman, fear and determination overtaking her expression. She grasps her electrified gauntlet, suddenly wishing she had NOT followed Korra's instructions.

Natsu stalks towards Korra, leaving a trail of fire. An intense _heatwave_ preceeds her, burning everything before Natsu has even walked to it.

"I... want... my WIFE!" she seethes.

"PLEASE," pleads Korra, backing up. "Your anger is out of control! I can HELP you but you HAVE to calm down!"

Korra raises her arms, fighting the _wave_ of heat that's emanating from Natsu. She's closing in. The meadow by Korra begins withering and catching fire!

"You're going to kill yourself with all this rage in your firebending! I know you're hurt, but this isn't going to help anything!" Korra pleads.

Natsu gets _closer_. Korra _begins_ to consider using the Avatar state.

"Wha-what would RYNARI say if she saw you like this?!"

Natsu _jerks_. Her face contorts in rage and hate. Her wicked fires now drowning in a sea of self-loathing.

The intense wall of heat shudders and then _shatters_ as Natsu lets go of the flames... and falls to her knees...

She says nothing at first. Shivering and lost. In pain. Her face contorts dreadfully, as though she's crying, though no tears come. "Rynari... I'm SO sorry..."

She raises her head to look at Korra in a pained expression. But exhaustion sweeps over her and she passes out.

MOMENTS LATER  
>Korra extinguishes the last fires with some Earthbending.<p>

Asami has returned from the embankment. Korra now drags Natsu out towards a nearby stream.

Asami looks down at her.

"Is... she okay?"

Korra looks at her. "The heat she gave off was pretty intense. It probably took a lot out of her. She's probably dehydrated at the very least."

Korra waterbends from the stream and uses it to cool Natsu and then tries her best at healing her.

"I've never seen a firebender like that before..." says Asami softly.

"I've also NEVER seen the sky break open and a... whole... bunch of creepy... eyes... except... in my nightmares" she says, shivering by the end.

"I don't know about that second thing... but I know about the first, Asami," says Korra.

"It was pure _rage_," says Korra, who continues her healing. "It can empower firebenders." Korra pauses and glances up at Asami. "Imagine if thought someone just lost you the most important person in your life. How angry would you be?"

Asami bites her lip, feeling guilty.

Korra goes back to healing. "It's not your fault. Nobody could've known what would happened, Asami."

Asami kneels next to Korra. She looks at Natsu.

"I honestly thought you were going to fight her... or... that she would blow up or something."

Korra smiles faintly. "Me too."

"Fire is a dangerous element. If your anger builds too much, it can get out of control, and it can destroy anything it touches."

Korra finishes with her healing and returns the water to the stream.

"I'm surprised she was able to come out of it..."

"I'm surprised that you _talked_ her out of it."

Korra smiles a bit.

"Do we need to take her to the Hospital?" asks Asami. "The portal to Republic City is right there."

Korra sighs. "She's not in any danger, but..." She looks at the portal. "I... I think we should stay here though."

Korra looks around. She nudges Asami and, on the horizon... they see _spirits_, tiny things moving through the fields, and sky eels floating in the light of the late day.

Asami sees them, and she smiles.

A WHILE LATER  
>Korra and Asami are sitting by the stream. Natsu is resting on Korra's blanket with a cold compress on her head. The two are talking.<p>

"Korra..." says Asami. "That thing in the sky... w-whatever it was... it... wasn't a spirit, was it?"

Korra sighs. Her lips pursed in doubt. "I don't know what it was Asami. I don't have any answers."

Korra glances over at Natsu, who is resting.

"Maybe... maybe she knows something. She didn't seem surprised when it happened." Korra sighs. "Well... I ought to be _used_ to not knowing all the answers by now."

Asami frowns. She pauses and thinks.

"Well... I know you. And I know you won't give up until you figure it out. You're... really awesome like that."

Korra blushes. "Thanks."

"I can't believe what a trip this has been. We saw Xia Bau's grove, rode sky-eels, dove off of the horizon..." says Asami.

"And then we met a girl in the woods who... turned out to be a spirit... who is also – apparently – _married_ to another girl."

Both look over at Natsu.

"Two women... in love..." says Asami softly.

"Yeah..." says Korra.

Korra shuts her eyes. She takes a breath.

"Look, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you, Asami."

"Is... this related to that doubt we _almost_ talked about?" asks Asami with a gentle smile.

"Yeah. It is."

Korra turns and faces her.

"Look just... let me say it. Then... you can say whatever you want, okay?"

"Okay, Korra," says Asami, bracing herself.

Asami reaches for Korra's hands, trying to hold them. Korra grits her teeth and pulls them away. Asami bites her lip, nervous now.

"Listen," begins Korra. "Since this trip... well... maybe a little _before_ this trip... I've... started feeling... things." Korra glances at Asami. "A-about _you_."

Asami's brows furrow in worry, but she keeps quiet.

"I just... I feel like we've become good friends, and...I like that. And, if nothing else, then I want to keep being your friend, Asami. ...but..."

Korra bites her lip.

Asami feels her guts twist up.

"But... I... like you," confesses Korra.

Asami's eyes widen.

Korra's head droops and she turns to the side.

"I don't know what it _is_ with me. I don't know _why_ I... f-feel... attracted to another girl... and I REALLY didn't want to ruin this trip with just... awkwardness and... weird feelings... but I... I _like_ you. A lot."

Korra glances at Asami.

"...Korra..." Asami says in a faint whisper.

"I know that... it's not exactly normal for... one girl to... like another girl. And I don't expect you to feel the same way towards me. I—I mean..." Korra closes her eyes and whimpers. "I kind of hope you do but... but..."

She trails off, deflating, hanging her head, feeling guilty and ashamed for admitting that last part.

"No matter what I want to be your friend," says Korra, dryly, given over to defeat and humiliation. "I... don't understand why I like you. But I do. I just... to me... it feels right."

Asami is covering her mouth with her hand. Korra is curled over. There is silence.

"You can... say what you want now..." says Korra, looking dejected, not even able to keep eye-contact with Asami.

She feels a hand on hers. Asami holding her hand.

Korra cringes. She _doesn't_ want this to be a goodbye... She doesn't want this to be the end of their friendship.

There's a soft hand on her cheek... drawing her face towards Asami.

Soft lips are next to hers. And then she's being kissed.

Korra comes apart. Melting into Asami's lips. She feels tears coming from nowhere. She feels kindness and warmth and love. She kisses the heiress fully, gratefully, thankfully. It's a gesture that could _never_ be surpassed. The exact _right_ thing, right when she needed it the very most.

The kiss ends and their eyes lock.

"Asami...?" breathes Korra, nervous, happy, elated, grateful, moved to tears, all at the same time.

"I love you, Korra."

Korra feels joy, so intense it's almost painful. The feelings just sweep over them. Love, pure and simple. Two people, fortunate enough to discover that the who they like most, also likes THEM the most.

Korra leans forward.

Asami wraps her arms around her.

They lay back together onto the ground and kiss, all of their feelings coming out, expressed in that moment of pure love.

We give them some privacy in this moment.

The portal glows gold in the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

**LEGEND OF KORRA DOJINSHI SCRIPT**  
>Journey through the Spirit World<p>

By FirstEdition

**CHAPTER 7**

LATER ON  
>Above, the golden glow of the portal is buzzing, sending a light mist of golden sparks high into the air. Twinkling like stars before fading away.<p>

Underneath, by a softly babbling stream, lay Korra and Asami. Asami snuggled against Korra's chest, listening to the sound of heart. Korra is smiling, just holding her, relived and happy.

"Let'see... I think... honestly I think it was back when we went to the Misty Palms..." says Korra, grinning.

"Really? That early?!" blinks Asami, glancing up at her.

"Well... I mean... like... I realized I _liked_ you, like... as a best friend? But... like... I dunno... the feeling really never stopped growing."

Asami nods.

"I guess it was really when everything was said and done with Kuvira. I finally had a chance to sit down... Like... I..." Korra giggles, "I was _sure_ I liked you at Verrick and Zhu Li's wedding."

Asami giggles back.

"You see... I was kind of the same way. Like, I always thought you were pretty amazing. Even... you know... back when you and I first met and... things were kind of shaky...?"

"You mean with Mako?" Korra interjects.

Asami nods.

"But... you just... you've changed so much Korra. Gotten stronger and... more capable than I ever thought was possible."

Asami sighs.

"I just didn't realize that I... _liked_ you until we'd been out here a few days then..." she giggles again, "then I just... couldn't stop thinking about you... catching little glances at you."

Korra grins.

"Oooh... is _that_ what it was?"

Asami looks up at her, blushing.

"Just... I thought that, like... I dunno..." Korra laughs, "I wasn't sure _why_ you kept on looking at me when we camped. I thought you were THINKING things about me..." She squeezes Asami. "I guess you were."

Asami blushes more. She leans up... and gently kisses Korra's chin.

Korra smiles at her. She strokes Asami's hair. Asami looks up at her, cute and demure. Korra holds her.

"I love being held..." she sighs.

Moments pass.

After a while, there's movement nearby. Both women turn and see Natsu, who has propped herself up on one arm. She's awake. But... how _long_ has she been awake?

Natsu glances at the two. Asami pulls away and Korra backs off, both feeling self-conscious.

Natsu furrows her brows as if bothered. "What? Don't mind me..." She gestures at them, calmly, "resume... cuddling and... talking."

Korra and Asami look at each other, feeling VERY embarrassed.

"You were listening?!" blurts out Asami.

"You know, it's _rude_ to butt in on other people's conversations," Korra huffs.

Natsu grunts as she sits up.

"Nnghh... yeah, but... I was like... ten feet away. Where you _put_ me."

She groans and looks around.

"Where's my pack?" she asks, looking tired.

Korra glances over by the top of the bank.

"Up there, but..." she trails off as Natsu grimaces, getting to her feet.

"You're not seriously about to _leave_, are you?"

Natsu gets to her bag. She kneels down, wincing as she does. "Nnngh... I need to... be after Rynari." She glances over her shoulder at Korra and Asami. "Besides... you two look like you could use some privacy."

Korra and Asami look at each other, feeling a little slapped in the face with someone commenting already about their relationship.

Asami leans away, but Korra gets up and walks over to Natsu.

"Seriously, you need to rest. You're not going to get far after Rynari like that..."

Natsu's eyes close. She heaves a deep pained sigh.

"I failed... the sooner I get... moving again," she says, pushing herself to her feet, "th-the sooner I ca—"

She loses her strength as is about to fall as Korra catches her.

"Okay, yeah..." says Korra. "Let's just set you back down."

Korra begins to lead Natsu back towards the blanket, but she resists her. "Look, I've already caused you two enough inconvenience."

Natsu glances over at Asami, who is just watching her for now.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper before."

Asami nods at her and offers her a tiny smile.

"Please," says Natsu to Korra, "I'll just get my bag a—"

Korra grunts and LIFTS Natsu off the ground.

"Shut it. I KNOW you're type. Always running off to save the world..." she says, moving back over to her blanket and setting Natsu down on it.

"Just like _me_," Korra says, grinning at her.

Natsu looks at her, but can't hold the look for long. She feels weak, anddoesn't like feeling weak.

"Fine..." she makes herself say.

Korra looks over at Asami, but Asami is already coming over. They both kneel by Natsu who tiredly looks up at them.

"What...?"

Korra and Asami look to one another.

"Go. Go on. Run off and... finish your... whatever you were talking about..." says Natsu, curling over on her side.

Korra and Asami look to one another, frowning.

"Nobody's leaving, okay?" says Korra.

Natsu lets out a soft groan.

"You're _definitely_ one of those types... off to _save everyone_..." says Natsu.

"Well... I AM the Avatar," says Korra.

"I know who you are."

"Oh..."

"I feel like we should help you," says Korra who looks at Asami.

Asami looks conflicted. She's _rather_ Natsu move on. This whole business is getting... complicated. The strange events that had been happening were starting to feel like an encumbrance on this blossoming relationship with Korra. But... she sighs, feeling that Korra's probably right.

"I guess we should..." says Asami.

"We really don't know that much about what's going on. With you or Rynari or... those weird creepy eyes or... the strange things going on here with the spirits," says Korra. "Before... you made it sound like you did."

Natsu rolls over and looks at the two of them, focusing quickly on Asami. She then heaves a sigh. "Alright, so... I guess I should tell you the story. I guess... after losing it like I did, I owe you that much..."

NATSU'S STORY  
>"My given name is Natsu Kitamura, and I'm a firebender from Shu Jing, in the Fire Nation."<p>

"Around three years ago, not long after Harmonic Convergence, I was living there a City Guard, when I met a girl in a back-street. She was fighting some boys over some stolen scraps. I was amazed at her strength and her resolve. Just a girl dressed in rags... but her eyes shone with such spirit. She had nothing but her cunning and determination. She was so strong. She had these... incredible big green eyes... It was Rynari."

"From the first moment I saw her I KNEW I had feelings for her. I can't really explain it. I just... knew."

"I invited her home. She was skittish at first, nervous like this was some kind of scam. Slowly... she realized that... I just wanted to give her a good home. That I wanted to love her. And when she finally did realize it, she gave me her love in return."

"It was... difficult... but in a fun kind of way. We'd argue, fight. Talk through it. Make up. Laugh. Have fun. She... could be a real handful. A real lazy punk sometimes..."

"Really...?" blurt Asami and Korra.

"She was really sweet to us..." says Asami.

"Well that's because I evened her out! Ever since our relationship she... kind of saves her sassiness for me. It's kind of our thing. She's a lot more comfortable with who she is now than she was. It's a positive impact I know I've had on her, and I'm VERY thankful that I was the one to be there for her."

"We both just... fell so heads-over-heels in love... you two will find out soon."

"Hey!" says Asami.

"Yeah..." grumbles Korra. "Less commentary on us."

Natsu chuckles.

"Anyways so... we got married. It wasn't a big ceremony. Something like that – a marriage between two women – is unheard of in Shu Jing. But... we convinced a priest to help us exchange our vows. I wanted... I want to be with Rynari forever. I can't... imagine having to go on without her. I _won't_."

"But... one day... six months ago now, she just... vanished."

"I'd come home from the office. I was now Captain of the Guard. I got home and... there was nobody. I looked around. No-one. I went to the bedroom... and... the bed was only large enough for one person. It... it wasn't the same bed. I looked in the closet and all her clothes were gone. I checked the garden that she'd started and... all... I found was a dried patch of dirt. Not even tilled. No soil. No leaves. Nothing..."

"People were _surprised_ when I started asking about where she'd gone. NOBODY even REMEMBERED her. I thought I was going crazy. That I was losing my mind... until... I looked down on my hand. And saw the wedding band."

"That's... awful..." says Asami.

"I just... I KNEW she was out there. Somewhere. I didn't care where she was, or how long it would take. I burned my house to the ground. It _wasn't_ my house without Rynari. Without Rynari's presence. I vowed I would only return to rebuild it when my wife was with me once again."

"And... before was the first time you'd seen her since..." says Asami. She sighs. "Oh, Natsu, I'm so sorry... We... honestly, just some _weird_ things were going on around Rynari. And... when Korra and I saw her in the light of the portal, she was see-through, just like a spirit!"

"DON'T call Rynari a spirit... She's _my wife_. Even... I... I don't _care_ WHAT she is. She's my wife... and I love her."

"Still..." says Korra cautiously. "You... you have to admit that... I mean, her whole disappearance was strange. And... I mean... was there ever anything else... you know, strange... before that?"

Natsu sighs deeply.

"Yes... In the beginning of our relationship it was especially tough. I'd come home... and there she would be, lounging about waiting for dinner, listening to the radio, and... just... SEEING her there... would give me the creeps. It's like... the shadows were wrong... things were wrong..."

"I'd have these dreams... where I was bathed in blackness... only to have the void open a thousand tiny eyes, all staring at me. Sometimes I'd wake up... and they'd STILL BE THERE... And Rynari's past? Her parents? Well, I... looked into it once. Trying to find out about her parents. What happened to them. What happened to her... I became Captain of the Guard, so... you know, detective work isn't something I'm _bad_ at, but..."

"I looked into it _once_," she repeats.

"I fought for my sanity many nights, just... pretending that the shadows weren't moving. That the eyes weren't there... but... when Rynari and I touched... when we spoke... the way she... understood me and how I am... it made me not care. I'd suffer that for the rest of my life as long as I got to spend it with Rynari."

"But then... they stopped happening as much. It became less and less and... when... when we married it never happened since."

Natsu sighs.

"I had a choice... to either accept Rynari as she was... complete with her flaws and... 'weirdness', as you put it, or to walk away from her. I made my choice. I don't care if that makes me seem crazy to you, but... I love her."

BY THE STREAM  
>Asami and Korra look to one another. Maybe they don't understand Natsu's motives, but they can BOTH understand how, sometimes... liking somebody can... seem crazy to other people.<p>

Despite the chilling stories of Rynari's strangeness, neither can fault Natsu for choosing to stand by the woman... or... spirit... that she loves.

"I think..." says Korra, "we understand."

Natsu barely nods. "Mmmh. I'm glad."

She glances over at the two. Then clenches her eyes shut, forcing herself to speak.

"Look, I'm... not the type to ask for help. But... I... I _need_ help. I... I've been looking for Rynari for six months. I looked in all four Kingdoms. And... then I came out here, two months ago. Looking for her."

"The two of you... you both FOUND her. And... look, I'm not good at asking for help but... I... want to ask you, _both_ of you... if... you'd please help me find Rynari."

"I know you don't... owe me anything b-but..."

"Hey, relax..." says Korra, putting her arms on Natsu and laying her back down.

"I'm the _save the world_ type, remember?" she grins.

"Of course I'll help. What about you, Asami?" asks Korra. "You willing to put our vacation on hold until we find Rynari?"

Asami smiles at Korra, though there's a touch of bittersweetness to it. The desire that they could just... continue their vacation together...

"Korra, I'll go anywhere as long as it's with you."

Natsu leans back, resting, closing her eyes.

"You two are cute... Thank you..."

Natsu's eyes begin to water.

"...thank you... N-now... leave me here for a bit. Go... go on. I just... want to be alone for a while..." she says, turning onto her side, away from the two.

Korra puts her hand on Natsu's arm.

"We'll be back. I promise we'll help you find Rynari."

She turns and smiles at Asami. She takes Asami's hand and they rise. The two walk upstream.

Natsu curls up, and cries.


End file.
